A media vida de distancia
by Eff di Jay
Summary: Les voy a contar una historia que sucedió en Hogwarts. No esperen mucho. Es solo una historia más que ese castillo guarda entre sus memorias...
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Regreso a fanfiction con una nueva historia y un nuevo tema. Es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja, así que espero que me disculpen si no queda muy bien. Este fanfic va dedicado a mi querida novia, jeje, que dio la idea sobre esta pareja -.-**

**Por desgracia, no creo poder cumplir mi costumbre de actualizar y subir un capítulo nuevo cada día, pero prometo no demorarme mucho y actualizaré en cuanto pueda. **

**Sin más, los dejo:**

**Media vida de distancia**

**Introducción**

Les voy a contar una historia que sucedió en Hogwarts. No esperen mucho. Es solo una historia más que ese castillo guarda entre sus memorias, una historia más cuyos testigos fueron las gruesas y frías paredes grises. No es una historia larga, eso lo advierto. Quizás no debería contarla, puede que a nadie le interese. Pero para aquellos que quieran escucharla, la contaré en memoria de aquél amor que vivieron dos personas hace algunos años. No recuerdo cada detalle, y será imposible que algunos no terminen por aburrirse. No espero realmente que comprendan cada palabra, pero las cosas que suceden no siempre tienen que entenderse. Simplemente suceden, como bien lo demuestra esta historia.

Ahora, si todavía les interesa, escuchen por favor…

**Capítulo I**

- ¡Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor!- gritó el profesor Snape airado cuando un alumno se atrevió a reír al estallar un caldero.

- ¡Ron! ¡Contrólate!- dijo una chica de cabellos revueltos y mirada marrón a su compañero que a pesar del castigo de Snape, no paraba de reír.

- ¡Es que no puedo evitarlo! Es que Hermione, si hubieras visto la cara de Harry, también reirías…- contestó el chico pelirrojo que reía feliz al ver los apuros que pasaba el famoso Harry Potter.

- No fue mi culpa, hice exactamente lo que decían las instrucciones…- dijo éste último de mal humor. – Además, Snape me odia y aprovecha cada situación. Cincuenta puntos, no era para tanto…- concluyó fulminando con la mirada al profesor de nariz ganchuda que lo miraba satisfecho.

La clase terminó pronto y los alumnos salieron en tropel, sin saber si huían de Snape, de las frías mazmorras, del ambiente Slytherin, o de todas las cosas juntas.

- Vaya, un lindo día de verano…- dijo Hermione al pasar junto a una ventana que les ofrecía un hermoso paisaje soleado.

- Si, lástima que tenemos Transformaciones. Se me antoja tanto salir a pasear contigo… quiero decir… con los dos- Ron se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. La conciencia lo había traicionado. Hermione lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras que Harry sonreía burlándose de su amigo.

En un silencio algo incómodo los tres siguieron su camino, sin darse cuenta de una persona que los miraba desde el fondo del pasillo. Movió la cabeza pensativo, se dio la vuelta haciendo un frufrú con su negra y suave capa antes de desaparecer en la mazmorra. "Severus Snape", era el nombre que se leía en la puerta del despacho…

---

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó la sabelotodo con cara de pocos amigos cuando Harry y Ron se dirigían hacia el retrato entre risas.

Ambos detuvieron en seco, asustados ante la reacción de Hermione.

- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntaron titubeando.

- ¿A dónde creen que van?-

- Solo vamos a…- dijo Ron inseguro. - …a entrenar quidditch…- completó Harry al ver el apuro de su amigo.

- No me engañan. Solo quieren huir del estudio. Vengan para acá y traigan sus libros. Mañana hay examen de pociones. Deberían estar preocupados…-

- Pero…-

- Nada de peros…-

- Pero…-

- ¿No entendieron?- concluyó ella en un tono que no dejaba lugar a discusiones.

Harry y Ron no tuvieron más remedio que hacerle caso. Además, tenía razón.

- Pareces nuestra mamá Hermione…- dijo Ron de malhumor sentándose junto a ella y abriendo su aburrido libro de pociones.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, cuando de pronto Hermione se levantó exasperada. Harry y Ron se levantaron casi al instante y protegiéndose con sus varitas por instinto. Pero ella tenía el libro de pociones en las manos, y lo veía con frustración.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Harry un poco más calmado al ver que Hermione no tenía nada contra ellos.

- Ésta fórmula. Simplemente no la entiendo. ¡No tiene sentido! ¡Podría decir que se contradice a si misma! ¿No lo ven? Si agregas polvo de unicornio después de agregar asfódelo, ¡el efecto se revierte!-

- ¿Ah? ¿De verdad sucede eso?- preguntaron ambos sin la menor idea de lo que ella decía. Simplemente no veían el problema.

- ¿Es que no lo ven? ¡Está clarísimo! Snape nos enseñó eso de los efectos revertidos la clase antepasada… ¡deberían recordarlo!-

- Ah… ahora que lo dices, ¡es cierto!- dijo Ron fingiendo haber caído en la cuenta.

- Aja… ahora resulta que lo acabas de recordar… Supongo que tengo que ir con Snape-

- ¿Ahora?- preguntó Ron un tanto sorprendido.

- Claro, mañana es el examen-

- Bueno, que te vaya bien…-

- Nada de eso, ustedes vienen conmigo… si no vienen, no se los explicaré luego…- dijo con una sonrisa chantajista. Sin más remedio que acompañarla, los dos amigos se dispusieron a seguirla.

---

- Apesta a agua estancada…- dijo Ron cuando por segunda vez en el día caminaban por los más recónditos pasillos de Hogwarts, en dirección a las mazmorras donde Snape extendía su reino.

- Puaj… de nuevo el salón de pociones…- dijo Harry cuando pasaron por la vieja puerta.

- Si, donde hoy explotó tu caldero…- dijo Ron comenzando a reír sin control nuevamente. Harry lo miró furioso e intentó ignorarlo.

- Dejen de pelearse…- dijo la sabelotodo que caminaba unos pasos delante de ellos. – Ya casi llegamos-

En efecto, dieron al final del pasillo se encontraba el despacho de Snape, y solo una antorcha iluminaba débilmente la puerta, haciendo un siniestro juego de sombras que parecían salir de la nada. Una corriente de aire frío recorrió el lugar, y los tres sintieron un repentino escalofrío en la espalda. Ella levantó su puño, y después de dudarlo unos segundos, llamó a la puerta.

Los tres se alejaron escuchando atentamente. Después de unos segundos de silencio, al fin se escucharon unos pasos al otro lado de fría madera. Con un crujido y un chirriar de goznes, la puerta se abrió lentamente y unos ojos profundos y negros como la hiel inspeccionaron a aquellos intrusos que se atrevían a perturbar el silencio de la noche.


	2. Capitulo II

**Bueno, pues hoy si pude actualizar, así que no he fallado aún en mi costumbre**** de subir un capítulo diario. Espero que mañana pueda volver a actualizar, si es que la imaginación y el tiempo me permiten escribir. -.-**

**Y como también es mi costumbre, mis capítulos son bastante cortos comparado****s con otros autores, así que ojalá puedan disculpar ese detalle. **

**Espero que les esté gustando la historia.**** Por el momento, los dejo:**

_**Capítulo Anterior**_

_- No lo sé Ron. Solo ten cuidado. No querrás cometer el gran error de tu vida. Solo tienes que ser tu mismo, y decir lo que sientes. Y… ¿te doy un consejo?-_

_Ron asintió en silencio. _

_- Date prisa amigo. Más de uno está tras de ella. No querrás llegar demasiado tarde… -_

_Con esta conversación, ambos entraron a la sala común, cargando los libros que su amiga les había dado. _

**Capítulo II**

Por unos momentos nadie se movió, los tres amigos temerosos de la reacción de Snape, mientras que éste último por su parte parecía demasiado sorprendido de recibir a aquellos visitantes como para poder pronunciar una sola palabra.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Han venido solo a tocar la puerta e interrumpir?- Snape fue el primero que rompió ese incómodo silencio. Una ligera sonrisa despectiva se asomó en sus finos y pálidos labios. – ¿O acaso Harry Potter no tuvo suficientes puntos menos para su casa y viene a que le quite más? Si ese es el caso, lo haré con gusto. ¡Diez puntos menos para…!-

- Disculpe profesor Snape…- lo interrumpió Hermione visiblemente perturbada por su osadía de interrumpir a un profesor.

- Vaya, la sabelotodo, ¿o debería decir señorita Granger? No importa, es lo mismo… no podía quedarse callada…-

Hermione dio un ligero paso hacia atrás ofendida y a la vez sorprendida de que Snape demostrara tanto desprecio hacia alguien sin la menor vacilación.

Intentando ignorar ese comentario, abrió su libro y se lo enseñó al jefe de Slytherin, quien lo tomó sin mirarlo.

- Conozco el libro señorita Granger… No tiene que enseñármelo. -

- Si, disculpe. Sucede que tenemos una pregunta…- dijo Hermione recibiendo el libro que Snape había rechazado.

- ¿Tenemos?- dijo Ron, ocultando su comentario con una repentina tos.

- ¿Dijo algo señor Weasley?- la voz de Snape hizo que Ron intentara hacerse pequeño.

- No, nada…-

- Después de estudiar éste capítulo, llegamos a la conclusión de que hay un error. La poción descrita tiene ingredientes que dan como resultado algo contrario entre ellos mismos, por lo cual no tiene el menor sentido agregar algo si después su efecto será revertido por otro ingrediente…-

Hermione había tomado más confianza al estar hablando. Siempre sucedía así. Podría decirse que lo estaba disfrutando. Cuando hablaba de alguna clase, en especial de un tema que entendía perfectamente, podía estar horas y horas hablando e intercambiando resultados, comentarios y conclusiones. Era algo que ni Ron ni Harry podían entender, a pesar de que algo similar pasaba en ellos cuando hablaban de quidditch.

- Entiendo su duda señorita Granger…- dijo Snape para asombro de los tres. No se esperaban una respuesta tan gentil, teniendo en cuenta que entre ellos y el profesor de pociones había un sentimiento de odio mutuo.

- ¿En serio? ¿Quiero decir…? ¿Por qué sucede?- dijo Hermione conteniendo la calma y la emoción.

- Es un poco difícil de explicar, sobre todo en el nivel en el que están. Sería mejor no discutir ese tema hasta que lleven el siguiente curso de pociones. Es un tema más avanzado…-

- ¡Pero hemos venido a preguntarle! No puede dejarnos con la duda…- dijo la chica un poco desesperada.

- Claro que puedo… y lo haré con mucho gusto- contestó Severus disfrutando de la escena.

- Es cierto Hermione. Puede que no sea buena idea que nos explique… de todas formas no le vamos a entender…- dijo Harry, intentando convencerla, pero muy en el fondo estaba conciente de que Hermione no desistiría. Pero para su sorpresa:

- Está bien. Tiene razón profesor. Supongo que no es tiempo de saberlo todavía- Disculpe la molestia- dijo Hermione guardando su libro rápidamente.

Ron comenzó a alejarse, feliz de que el asunto llegara a su fin. Snape asintió con la cabeza, y sin otra palabra, entró de nuevo en su despacho cerrando la puerta tras de él.

- No creí que te fueras a convencer tan rápido…- admitió Harry cuando los tres subían por las escaleras.

- Pues lo estas viendo con tus propios ojos, así que créelo- dijo Hermione, repentinamente con una sonrisa un tanto sospechosa.

- ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Ron notando igualmente la sonrisa de ella.

- No. Bueno, en realidad si. Tengo un asunto qué arreglar… los alcanzo al rato…- dijo la chica dando media vuelta.

- Podemos llevar tus libros si quieres…- dijo Ron sonrojándose ligeramente.

- Gracias Ron- dijo ella dándole los libros que tenía.

- ¿No necesitarás el de pociones?- dijo Harry, quien tenía una ligera idea de lo que Hermione tenía que hacer. Si estaba en lo correcto, su amiga no se quedaría con la duda de los ingredientes revertidos.

- No. No hará falta…- contestó ella sonriente, mientras que Ron los miraba sin entender esa conversación de indirectas.

- Nos vemos al rato- se despidió Hermione mientras bajaba nuevamente la escalera. Los dos chicos siguieron su camino, cargando ahora los libros de Hermione.

- ¿Crees que tiene una cita? Probablemente le gusta algún chico…- dijo Ron intentando no sonar preocupado, pero fracasando estrepitosamente.

- No Ron. No puede ser una cita- dijo Harry riendo ante el comentario de su amigo. – Espero realmente que no sea una cita…- concluyó Harry ya sin risa, pensando por unos momentos en la probabilidad de que existiera una cita entre Snape y Hermione. La sola idea era escalofriante.

- ¿Esperas que no sea una cita? ¿También te gusta Hermione?- dijo Ron ante el comentario de Harry.

- ¿"También"? ¿Significa que ella te gusta a ti?- dijo Harry, riendo nuevamente mientras que Ron se sonrojaba y maldecía en silencio sus descuidos.

- No me lo tienes que ocultar. Ya lo sabía. Y no. No me gusta, así que puedes estar tranquilo. –

Ron pareció más aliviado después de esa confesión.

- ¿Cómo se lo digo Harry?- preguntó entonces mirando un horizonte que no existía entre aquellas paredes de piedra.

- No lo sé Ron. Solo ten cuidado. No querrás cometer el gran error de tu vida. Solo tienes que ser tu mismo, y decir lo que sientes. Y… ¿te doy un consejo?-

Ron asintió en silencio.

- Date prisa amigo. Más de uno está tras de ella. No querrás llegar demasiado tarde… -

Con esta conversación, ambos entraron a la sala común, cargando los libros que su amiga les había dado.


	3. Capitulo III

**¿Qué puedo decir? Espero que la historia les esté gustando****, y gracias por los reviews.**

**Capítulo III**

Hermione caminaba por tercera vez en el día a través de las mazmorras. El aire húmero y rancio la hicieron estornudar más de una vez. Finalmente, divisó al final del pasillo la tenue antorcha que iluminaba la entrada al despacho del profesor Snape.

Se acercó con cautela, y con el mismo titubeo volvió a tocar la puerta. Se alejó de ella como si fuera a ser derribada por alguien, y escuchó atentamente.

Unos pasos cansados se escucharon nuevamente, y tras unos segundos, el quejido de la puerta se escuchó. Apareció entonces el pálido rostro del profesor de pociones, cuyos rasgos endurecidos y enjutos no denotaron la mínima emoción.

- ¿De nuevo?- preguntó sin cortesía, asiendo el picaporte de la puerta con su mano, cuya blanca piel contrastaba con su largo y negro cabello.

- Yo… he venido a preguntarle nuevamente sobre la poción…- dijo la chica con timidez, sintiendo que todo el entusiasmo acumulado y el valor que había reunido se desvanecían en un instante.

- Dije que no iba a explicarlo…- dijo Snape mordiendo las palabras.

- Lo siento profesor, pero creo que es el deber de alguien como usted el despejar las dudas de sus alumnos…- dijo Hermione, temerosa por su atrevimiento pero sin demostrarlo, desafiándolo y manteniendo su mirada. Snape tomó aire, y ella se esperó lo peor. Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor era lo que ganaría con su osadía.

- No te irás hasta resolver tu duda, ¿verdad?- dijo Snape para asombro de ella.

- N…No…- contestó Hermione tartamudeando un poco.

- Lo supuse. Sinceramente, me habría decepcionado mucho de ti. Pasa…- dijo entonces el profesor de pociones abriendo la puerta para que ella pasara. Hermione dio unos pasos inseguros, todavía sin poder creer lo que había escuchado.

"Vaya, después de todo, si es alguien que se dedica a lo suyo. Está dispuesto a enseñar a sus alumnos si hay alguien que se esfuerza lo suficiente. Probablemente tenemos una muy mala impresión de él, solo por el hecho de que es estricto con nosotros… y de que es el jefe de la casa de Slytherin…", la mente de Hermione trataba de encontrarle sentido a la situación.

El despacho de Snape era amplio. Había varios artefactos que nunca había visto, y muchos otros que solo había visto en libros. El gusto de Snape por las artes oscuras se demostraba en algunos objetos un tanto siniestros que destacaban entre los demás.

- Son completamente inofensivos…- dijo el profesor al ver que Hermione los miraba con desconfianza.

- ¿Para que sirven?- dijo ella preguntando como si fuera lo más normal, olvidando por un momento que hablaba con el profesor Snape.

- Es magia avanzada. Suelen usarse como protección en lugares amplios. Cuando lo utilizas, funciona como un gran escudo invisible que deja salir hechizos, pero los que intentan entrar rebotan…-

- Entiendo- dijo fascinada, acercándose para verlos con detenimiento.

- Son bastante delicados…- dijo Snape, haciendo que ella se alejara avergonzada.

- Yo… lo siento…-

- No importa… ¿resolvemos su pregunta entonces, señorita Granger?-

Solo entonces Hermione recordó que hablaba con el profesor Snape. Pero actuaba tan diferente….

- Si… era sobre…-

- Sobre el efecto revertido en el uso de ingredientes cuando se agregan a la misma poción…- completó Snape con un brillo inusual en sus ojos y un leve movimiento en la comisura de sus labios. Hermione lo miró asombrada. No había sonreído precisamente, pero siendo el profesor Snape, eso podría considerarse como una carcajada.

- Si, esa es la duda…-

Snape se quedó pensando unos momentos, sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Hermione lo miraba a su vez, interesada en lo que aquel hombre estaba a punto de decir. Viéndolo de cierta forma, Snape era interesante y misterioso. Realmente no conocían ni una milésima de su vida.

- Pues verá señorita Granger. Cuando lleve el siguiente curso de pociones, podrá entenderlo a la perfección. Por el momento puedo decirle que los ingredientes reacciones a la poción que se está llevando a cabo. ¿Cómo explicarlo?- se quedó pensativo de nuevo.

Hermione seguía cada uno de sus movimientos, sin perderse una sola palabra. Tras una breve pausa, el profesor continuó.

- Por ejemplo, cuando se está haciendo una poción, puede decirse que ésta tiene, por así decirlo, una vida propia. Desde el momento en que se agrega el primer ingrediente con la intención de hacer cierta poción, comienza la vida de ésta. La "intención" es algo muy importante. Puede que por ahora le parezca irrelevante cuando está haciendo una poción, pero con el tiempo aprenderá que un caldero con agua hirviendo reacciona a lo que usted quiere hacer, junto con la poción que está adentro. Así pues, cuando agrega un ingrediente, hay un efecto en la poción. Cuando se agrega otro, hay otra reacción. Por lo tanto, cuando agrega dos ingredientes que son lo opuesto, si tiene la intención de hacer cierta poción, los efectos no se revertirán… no sé si me di a entender…- concluyó Snape después de una gran explicación.

Hermione lo miraba impactada. Aquel hombre era increíble. Disfrutaba explicando lo que le gustaba hacer, y lo explicaba muy bien. Había entendido a la perfección.

- Entiendo. Es por eso que hay estudiantes malos en pociones, a pesar de que hay una receta y parece imposible no seguir los pasos. Si alguien no está realmente concentrado y no tiene la "intención" de hacer cierta poción, entonces saldrá otra cosa muy diferente…-

- Parece que ha entendido el concepto…-

- Si, y todo gracias a su gran explicación…- dijo Hermione sonrojándose ligeramente. Snape la miró con la misma expresión de siempre, sin demostrar la más mínima emoción.

- ¿Alguna otra pregunta?-

- Este… la verdad es que no…- contestó Hermione, odiándose a sí misma por no tener otra duda.

- Entonces supongo que la veré mañana en clase…-

"Vaya, me está corriendo de su despacho", pensó Hermione mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

- Por supuesto. Y muchas gracias nuevamente. Siento haber sido una molestia…- dijo saliendo del despacho.

Se volteó y miró a Snape, quien se despidió con la mano.

- Jamás será una molestia…- escuchó que Snape decía justo antes de que la puerta se cerrará.

Con una sonrisa y unos pensamientos un poco confundidos, Hermione se dirigió a la sala común.


	4. Capitulo IV

**Buen****o, hoy también pude actualizar. ¡Gracias por sus reviews! Eso me anima a actualizar cada día.**

**Ahora voy a contestar el review de Lalis, porque se lo prometí. ****Creo que debo comenzar a contestar todos los reviews, es injusto y grosero de mi parte… lo hare desde el siguiente capitulo. ¡Que bien que leas la historia aunque no te guste la pareja! Jeje, me alegro que hayas dejado un review, y espero que puedas dejar otro de vez en cuando. Y sobre actualizar pronto, estoy intentando publicar diario, así que no tendrás que esperar mucho.**

**En fin, ¡este capítulo va dedicado a Ana Leslie! ¡Éxito en tu examen amor! Jeje. Y para no quitarles más tiempo****, los dejó. Espero que les guste el capítulo y ojalá puedan dejar un pequeño review. Hasta pronto.**

**Capítulo IV**

- ¿Y esa cara de felicidad?- preguntó Ron un tanto receloso cuando la chica entró a la sala común.

- Es la única que tengo. Si no te gusta, no la mires…- dijo Hermione quitando rápidamente la expresión de ensueño y confusión que tenía.

- Eh… pues si me gusta…- dijo Ron en voz baja, de forma que solo Harry lo escuchó. – ¿Y se puede saber a dónde fuiste?- prosiguió, ya en tono normal.

- Fui con Snape. Me explicó las dudas que tenía. Fue bastante esclarecedor. Me siento más segura para el examen de mañana…- dijo Hermione dejándose caer pesadamente en un sillón.

Harry la miró detenidamente. Muy detenidamente, según el gusto de Hermione.

- ¿Sucede algo Harry?- preguntó contrariada.

- Nada. No sucede absolutamente nada…- dijo él manteniendo la mirada marrón de la chica.

- Está bien…- dijo Hermione apartando la vista de aquellos ojos verdes que parecían querer indagar en sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué la veía así? No había razón. ¿O si?

- Bueno, ¿nos vas a explicar lo que te dijo? No queremos tener una respuesta mala mañana…- dijo Ron interviniendo en la conversación, mientras miraba a Harry con desconfianza.

- Creo que no lo entenderías… deberías esperar a tomar el siguiente curso de pociones…- dijo Hermione, riéndose burlonamente.

- Vaya amiga…- dijo Ron haciéndose el sentido.

- Está bien… pero si no logras entenderlo, no te frustres…- dijo la chica riendo más todavía.

Harry y Ron se acercaron a ella con curiosidad. Hermione se puso cómoda, y adoptando ese tono de autosuficiencia tan acostumbrado cuando explicaba algo, se dispuso a enseñarle a sus amigos.

- Primero que nada, deben saber que las pociones reaccionan como seres pensantes desde el momento en que agregas el primer ingrediente…-

---

- ¡Olvidé todo lo que Hermione dijo anoche!…- dijo Ron perdiendo los estribos mientras Snape comenzaba a pasar las hojas del examen.

- Comiencen a preparar sus calderos… Cada quien hará una poción diferente, para evaluar exactamente aquello en lo que no se sienten seguros…- dijo el profesor de pociones mordiendo las palabras con su frialdad acostumbrada.

- ¡Qué! ¡Eso es injusto!- exclamó Ron tratando de guardar la calma inútilmente.

- Tranquilo Ron. No te puede ir peor que el examen pasado…- dijo Harry intentando tranquilizarlo.

- Exacto, no puedes caer más bajo…- dijo Hermione aguantándose la risa.

- ¡Hermione! No ayudas…- dijo Ron desesperado. – Pero… ¿cómo puede saber qué es exactamente lo que no sabemos? ¡Es imposible!- una leve esperanza iluminó su rostro.

- Bien, toquen la hoja con su varita, y permanezcan así hasta que las preguntas comiencen a aparecer…- dijo Snape contestando la pregunta de Ron, quien se resignó a lo peor.

- Es Snape… no puede haber alguien más malvado…- dijo Harry en voz baja mientras se disponía a hacer lo que el profesor había dicho. Hermione soltó un bufido que solo Harry alcanzó a percibir.

- ¡Ah!- dijo Hermione cuando sintió que su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas, mientras veía en su mente todo lo que estaba relacionado con pociones. Poco a poco sus pensamientos fueron quedando en calma, mientras surgían en su hoja una serie de preguntas.

- Vaya…. Muy inteligente por parte de Snape…- dijo Hermione en voz baja. Harry la volteó a ver con cara de sorpresa, mientras que Ron caía derrotado sobre su mesa.

- No sé nada…- dijo mientras su mente regresaba a la normalidad.

Durante unos minutos solo se escuchó el rasgar de plumas sobre el pergamino. Entonces el profesor Snape se levantó y volvió a entregar unos papeles.

- Cuando terminen sus preguntas, pueden ir por los ingredientes y comenzar su poción- todos de los alumnos asintieron sin despegar la mirada de sus pergaminos, a excepción de la chica de cabello alborotado, quien había terminado sus preguntas ya.

- ¿Profesor?- dijo un poco temerosa de romper el tenso silencio.

Snape no contestó. Simplemente se limitó a levantar la vista de lo que estaba haciendo, jugando con su pluma impacientemente. Hermione interpretó eso como una autorización para hablar.

- ¿Puedo comenzar con mi poción?-

Ron la volteó a ver sorprendido.

- Por supuesto señorita Granger- fue lo único que Snape dijo antes de volver a lo que estaba haciendo.

- ¿Ya terminaste?- dijo Ron en voz baja cuando Hermione pasó junto a él en dirección a los estantes donde se guardaban los ingredientes.

- Si Ron. Solo eran dos preguntas…- dijo en voz baja y un poco nerviosa por hablar durante un examen.

- ¿Solo dos?- dijo Ron impresionado.

- Yo tengo 15…- dijo Harry sin apartar la vista de su examen.

- ¿Solo quince?- dijo Ron una vez más sorprendido mientras veía las 58 preguntas que había en su pergamino.

Justo en ese momento Snape soltó un carraspeo, haciendo que los dos chicos se sobresaltaran.

- ¿Señorita Granger?- dijo entonces el profesor, mientras que ambos soltaban un suspiro de alivio al ver que no se dirigía a ellos.

- ¿Si?- contestó la chica, quien regresaba cargada de ingredientes.

- ¿Puedo hablar con usted después de clase?-

El rasgueo de plumas cesó entonces. Esa simple pregunta había captado la atención del grupo entero. ¿Snape pidiendo hablar con Hermione después de clase? Todo el mundo sabía que el trío de amigos odiaban a Snape. Además, era raro que el profesor de pociones hablara con alguien personalmente. Y mucho más si se trataba de un Gryffindor.

- Por supuesto- dijo la chica con una sonrisa repentina. Ron y Harry soltaron sus plumas boquiabiertos. Ella ya estaba troceando raíces con un largo cuchillo.

- ¿Es Hermione la misma que conocemos ambos?- preguntó Ron en voz baja a Harry.

- Eso creo…-

- ¿Crees que sea para bajarle puntos a Gryffindor?- dijo Ron de nuevo.

- Parece que no…- contestó Harry mirando la expresión de ensueño de Hermione, quien parecía tararear alguna melodía. Había algo extraño, lo sabía. Algo estaba por suceder, pero no estaba seguro de que fuera algo bueno…

---


	5. Capitulo V

**Perdon por subir el cap tan tarde, jeje, pero no pude hacerlo antes. Bueno, a Sindzero, que su mente ya esta imaginando cosas que no han pasado, jeje, gracias por los rws! Amaia, me alegro que te parezca bien el fic, y aunque no tengo pensado bien el final aun, espero que te guste. Tenshi of Valhalla, tuve que copiar y pegar ese nombre-.-, jeje, pues me alegro que te gusten los capitulo cortos! por esa razon actualizo mas seguido. Rasaabe, en este capitulo sabras lo que le dice Snape a Hermione. DoOmi, me alegro que te guste el fic! y si, sigo escribiendo para intentar actualizar todos los dias, asi que no me tardo en subir nuevos. Ayra, la parte de las preguntas fue divertido de escribir, jeje, me alegro que te haya gustado. Y Pardelocas, pues estoy hablando contigo en gtalk, jeje, espero que no se tarde tanto para que lo puedas ver! Despues de todo esto, aqui esta el capitulo:**

**_Capitulo Anterior_**

_- ¿Es Hermione la misma que conocemos ambos?- preguntó Ron en voz baja a Harry._

_- Eso creo…-_

_- ¿Crees que sea para bajarle puntos a Gryffindor?- dijo Ron de nuevo._

_- Parece que no…- contestó Harry mirando la expresión de ensueño de Hermione, quien parecía tararear alguna melodía. Había algo extraño, lo sabía. Algo estaba por suceder, pero no estaba seguro de que fuera algo bueno…_

**Capítulo V**

- Queda media hora para que termine el examen. Si no lo entregan a tiempo, me veré obligado a no tomar en cuenta su prueba- dijo Snape después de un rato.

Hubo un gran disturbio cuando todos los estudiantes se pusieron a trabajar más rápido.

- ¿Solo media hora¡Pero acabo de comenzar mi poción!- dijo un frustrado Ron que había contestado la última pregunta hacía solo unos minutos.

- Será mejor que te apresures. Yo ya terminé la mía…- dijo Hermione.

- Presumida…-

- Yo ya voy a terminar la mía…- dijo Harry.

- Presumido…-

- Yo también voy a acabar ya…- dijo Neville desde otra mesa.

- ¿Qué¿Acaso soy el único que está comenzando su poción?- dijo Ron desesperado mirando a su alrededor. Todos iban bastante avanzados.

- Era broma… yo también voy empezando…- dijo Neville cortando sus primeros ingredientes.

Nadie dijo nada durante los siguientes minutos, pero el hecho de que Neville estuviera igual que él lo había reconfortado en cierta manera.

- Se terminó el tiempo, pongan en un frasco un poco de su poción. Iré pasando a sus lugares a recoger los exámenes- dijo Snape cuando la media hora pasó.

Todos se levantaron de prisa para entregar sus pruebas a tiempo. Ron se levantó satisfecho.

- Bueno, al menos tiene el color verde que indican en…-

- ¡Ron¡Debería ser color morado!- dijo Hermione pasando a su lado.

- No Hermione. Recuerda que hicimos pociones diferentes…- dijo Ron muy seguro de si mismo, mientras que Harry miraba atentamente su poción de color azul eléctrico. Una sombra los cubrió de pronto.

- La señorita Granger tiene razón. Usted hizo una poción que lleva tentáculos de medusa, por lo tanto, el color resultante debe ser entre morado y violeta…- Snape había llegado a su lugar para recoger la muestra.

- Pero…-

- Weasley, tiene cero-

- ¡Qué!- dijo levantándose repentinamente de su lugar.

- Y diez puntos menos por gritarle a un profesor de Hogwarts…- Snape se dio la vuelta para recoger el examen de Harry.

- Pero…-

- ¿Quiere detención?- lo desafió Snape.

Ron temblaba de enojo. Todos en el aula estaban callados, expectantes a lo que podía surgir.

- Ron, no te pongas así. Este examen no vale tanto…- dijo Hermione intentando calmarlo.

- Eso dices porque tu poción será la mejor, y tus dos preguntas estarán perfectamente bien contestadas… nunca has estado en mi situación…- dijo Ron mientras seguía viendo al profesor de pociones con miradas asesinas.

Snape había terminado de revisar la poción de Harry, y sin decir una sola palabra se dirigió al lugar de Hermione.

Revisó la poción unos momentos, y luego recogió las dos preguntas sin hablar. Se dirigió hacia el lugar de Neville, quien se encogió de temor involuntariamente.

- Por cierto señorita Granger, recuerde que la espero después de clase…- dijo Snape volviéndose de repente.

- Por supuesto profesor…- contestó la chica de inmediato.

- Vamos Ron. La mía también estuvo pésima…- decía Harry intentando tranquilizar a Ron, quien no podía hablar de la frustración.

- Pero a ti no te dijo que tienes un cero…-

Poco a poco todos se fueron marchando, hasta que el salón quedó casi vacío.

- ¿Te esperamos?- preguntó Harry a Hermione, mientras Ron maldecía no haber hecho la pregunta antes que Harry.

- No sé de que se trata la situación, pero supongo que es sobre el tema de ayer. Creo que lo mejor será que no me esperen, ya que no sé cuánto me voy a tardar…- contestó ella.

- No importa cuánto tenga…mos que esperarte…- dijo Ron corrigiendo justo a tiempo.

- Gracias Ron, pero si se aburren no es mi culpa…-

- Esta bien, esperaremos en el pasillo…- dijo Harry mirando a Snape, quien se encontraba ordenando unos pergaminos.

Harry y Ron salieron, y Hermione en compañía del profesor. Sin saber qué hacer, simplemente se quedó parada donde estaba.

Pasaron unos segundos, o quizá fueron minutos, cuando Snape alzó la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos marrones que lo veían con cierto interés.

- ¿Señorita Granger?-

- ¿Si?-

- Hoy hizo un examen excelente-

- ¿De verdad?- contestó la chica sorprendida. Recibir un halago de Snape era como imaginárselo disfrutando un helado en la playa. Algo totalmente imposible e inimaginable.

- Así es. La razón por la cuál quiero hablarle es porque veo en usted una gran capacidad en estos temas de pociones…- comenzó a hablar.

Hermione escuchaba con mucho interés, mientras cada detalle de Snape. Era alto, un poco encorvado, pero no jorobado. Tez pálida y con la apariencia de no haber recibido caricias del sol en los últimos diez años. Nariz ganchuda y afilada. Cejas relativamente pobladas, ojos negros de mirada torva y penetrante. Sus labios eran finos y pálidos, y apenas se movían cuando hablaba. Su frente era amplia, y a sus lados caía un largo cabello brillante, completamente lacio y negro. Sus pómulos eran altos y pronunciados, lo cuál le daban un aspecto aún más mustio y demacrado. Su voz era suave, y sus palabras acariciaban. Su tono de voz parecía flotar unos momentos en el ambiente antes de desvanecerse.

- Y bien¿Qué le parece?- terminó de hablar Snape, haciendo que Hermione diera un pequeño brinco de sorpresa.

- ¿Qué me parece qué?- preguntó completamente distraída.

- La idea de entrar al concurso…- dijo el profesor Snape hablando casi entre dientes.

- ¿Cuál concurso? Quiero decir… ¡me parece perfecto!- dijo la chica sin saber realmente de lo que estaba hablando.

- Me alegro que piense así. Entonces la espero en mi despacho mañana a las 7-

- ¿Para qué?-

- Debe recibir un entrenamiento más apropiado que el simple asistir a clases, si realmente quiere ganarle a Durmstrang…- dijo Snape mirándola inquisitivamente.

- Por supuesto. Tiene razón. Estaré ahí mañana-

- La esperaré entonces. Hasta luego…-

- Hasta luego…-

Hermione salió al pasillo sin saber qué pensar y confundida. No había escuchado ni una palabra de lo que Snape había dicho por estar observándolo. Al parecer se había comprometido a participar en un concurso de pociones, o algo así.

- ¿Hermione?- la voz de Ron la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Ah!- dijo asustada.

- ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Harry.

- No. Lo siento. Solo me sorprendieron…-

- ¿Y bien¿De qué quería hablar?- preguntó Harry.

- Luego les cuento…- contestó la chica, mientras comenzaba a caminar tomando la delantera.

Ron y Harry se miraron, se encogieron de hombros, y luego la siguieron.


	6. Capitulo VI

**El capitulo de hoy. Siento subirlo tarde de nuevo, pero aqui esta. Ojala les guste. Hasta pronto.**

_**Capitulo Anterior**_

_- ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Harry._

_- No. Lo siento. Solo me sorprendieron…-_

_- ¿Y bien¿De qué quería hablar?- preguntó Harry._

_- Luego les cuento…- contestó la chica, mientras comenzaba a caminar tomando la delantera._

_Ron y Harry se miraron, se encogieron de hombros, y luego la siguieron._

**Capítulo VI**

- ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Hermione cuando sintió las miradas inquisidoras de sus dos amigos.

- Dijiste que nos ibas a contar-

- ¡Chismosos! Además¡nunca me ponen tanta atención como ahora!- les reprochó su amiga. Ninguno abrió la boca.

- ¿Pero saben qué?-

- ¿Aja?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo Harry y Ron, expectantes.

- Tengo sueño… Mañana les cuento- dijo sonriente Hermione, mientras se levantaba para ir a dormir.

- ¡No¡Dijiste que nos contarías!- reprendió Ron.

- Es cierto. Pero dije "luego". ¿Cuándo es un luego?-

- Un "luego" es ahora- dijo Harry.

- Puede ser. Pero un "luego" también puede significar mañana… ¿no?-

En esos momentos se abrió el retrato, y Ginny hizo su aparición.

- ¡Hermione!- exclamó mientras se dirigía a ellos.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la chica, mientras los dos amigos asesinaban a Ginny con la mirada por la interrupción.

- Tengo que contarte algo…- dijo la pelirroja emocionada.

- ¿A si?-

- Puedes contarnos a nosotros también…- dijo Ron en un vano intento de hacer que Hermione se quedara.

- Eres un chismoso Ron. Pero esto es asunto de chicas. Así que si no les importa, me llevaré a Hermione. ¡Buenas noches!- dijo Ginny, mientras Hermione la seguía.

- ¡Qué injusto!-

- ¡Hasta mañana!- se despidió Hermione alegremente viendo que sus amigos se quedaban con la duda.

- Me las pagará…- dijo Ron amenazante con el puño mientras Harry se dejaba caer en el sofá.

- ¿De qué pudieron hablar?- preguntó Ron sentándose junto a su amigo.

- No tengo idea. Puede ser demasiado importante como para que no nos quiera contar… o puede ser algo completamente insignificante y no nos cuenta solo para hacernos enojar…- dijo Harry pensando en todas las posibilidades.

- ¿Y de qué crees que hablaron?- preguntó Ron.

- Ya te dije que no tengo idea…-

- Vamos Harry, siempre tienes una idea…-

- Imagina por unos momentos que Snape y Hermione comienzan a tener citas…- dijo Harry probando a su amigo.

- ¡Qué! Estas… demente…- dijo Ron haciendo una mueca de disgusto. - ¿Cómo se te ocurre siquiera pensar en algo así¡El simple hecho de pensarlo me da escalofríos! Qué repugnante…-

- Tú preguntaste…-

- ¿De verdad piensas eso?-

- No. Solo quería molestarte…- dijo Harry levantándose para ir a dormir también.

- Hoy el mundo está en mi contra…- dijo Ron resignado.

- ¿Cuándo le dirás a Hermione?-

- ¿Decirle qué?-

- Decirle que te mueres por ella…-

- Ah. Eso-

- ¿Y bien?-

- No sé-

- ¿No te atreves?-

- No es eso…-

- ¿Entonces?-

Ron se quedó pensativo.

- ¿Y si ella no quiere nada conmigo? Me rechazará y nuestra amistad se puede dañar…-

- ¿Y si no te rechaza? Puede convertirse en algo más bello que la amistad…-

- No sé Harry… me siento inseguro-

- Está bien. Mejor piénsalo. No hay prisa, pero tampoco pierdas mucho tiempo…-

- Si, lo sé, alguien más se puede adelantar. Ya me lo dijiste…-

Ambos se dirigieron al dormitorio con paso cansado, sin percatarse que la puerta del dormitorio de chicas había estado entreabierto todo el tiempo, y dos chicas, una pelirroja y otra castaña, habían escuchado absolutamente toda la conversación.

- ¿Hermione?- dijo Ginny en voz baja mientras veían cómo los dos chicos entraban a su respectivo dormitorio.

Hermione estaba en shock. Ginny cerró la puerta con cautela.

- Fue un accidente dejar la puerta abierta. Yo no quería escuchar eso- dijo la chica sin poder creer lo que había escuchado.

- ¿Te gusta Ron?- preguntó Ginny sin preámbulos.

Hermione no contestó. Siempre había sentido atracción por Ron, y se había imaginado un sin fin de veces la posibilidad de que fueran algo más que amigos. Pero ahora que esa posibilidad estaba a su alcance, no estaba muy segura de querer que fuera así. Se sentía completamente confundida.

- ¿Estas bien?- preguntó su amiga preocupada.

- Si… creo que si…- dijo Hermione recuperándose de la impresión.

- ¿Segura?-

- Si. Mejor cuéntame lo que te tenía tan emocionada…-

- No Hermione, mejor te lo digo después… creo que mejor deberías pensar en…-

- No, está bien. Necesito pensar en otra cosa…-

- Bueno. Si así lo quieres. Te cuento que Dean Thomas me invitó a salir…- dijo Ginny tanteando a Hermione. No sentía que era el momento oportuno de hablar de eso.

- ¡¿En serio¡Me alegro¿Cuándo sucedió?- dijo Hermione recobrando la sonrisa.

- Hace como una hora, después de cenar…- comenzó a contar Ginny al ver que su amiga parecía haberse animado con la noticia. Hermione se acomodó en su cama, y Ginny comenzó a contarle lo sucedido con lujo de detalle.

---

- Buenas noches Hermione-

- Noches Ginny-

Habían estado hablando más de una hora, y ambas se caían del sueño. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que sus ojos se estaban cerrando, Hermione no estaba tranquila. No después de haber escuchado la confesión de Ron. La noticia de Ginny la había logrado distraer por un tiempo, pero ahora que la pelirroja dormía, los recuerdos volvían a pasar en su mente, alejando al sueño que poco a poco se había apoderado de sus sentidos.

"¿Qué siento por Ron?", se preguntaba en silencio. Pensó en la posibilidad de tener algo con Ron. Pero había algo que no estaba bien. Sentía como si hubiera otra persona involucrada. Como si sintiera algo por otra persona.

"Estas loca Hermione", se dijo a si misma. "¿Quién podría ser la otra persona? No te gusta otro chico…", se dijo para convencerse.

"Si estuvieras enamorada de alguien más, se entendería tu confusión. ¡Pero no es así¿Quién se interpone entre tú y Ron¡Nadie!", el asunto daba vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza.

Poco a poco fue regresando el sueño, haciéndola sentir aún más insegura de sus sentimientos. Pero mañana pensaría en eso. Tenía que descansar. Además, tenía su primer día de entrenamiento de pociones. Y con estos pensamientos, finalmente entró en un sueño inquieto y agitado, donde Ron se enfrentaba en la clase de pociones a Severus Snape.


	7. Capitulo VII

**Hola de nuevo.** **Aqui esta el nuevo capitulo. Espero que les guste. Gracias por los reviews!**

_**Capitulo Anterior:**_

_"Estas loca Hermione", se dijo a si misma. "¿Quién podría ser la otra persona? No te gusta otro chico…", se dijo para convencerse._

_"Si estuvieras enamorada de alguien más, se entendería tu confusión. ¡Pero no es así¿Quién se interpone entre tú y Ron¡Nadie!", el asunto daba vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza._

_Poco a poco fue regresando el sueño, haciéndola sentir aún más insegura de sus sentimientos. Pero mañana pensaría en eso. Tenía que descansar. Además, tenía su primer día de entrenamiento de pociones. Y con estos pensamientos, finalmente entró en un sueño inquieto y agitado, donde Ron se enfrentaba en la clase de pociones a Severus Snape._**Capítulo VII**

Al siguiente día no recordaba el sueño que había tenido, y se levantó sintiéndose un poco extraña. Fue hasta que salió del dormitorio cuando recordó lo que había pasado con Ron. Eso era lo incómodo.

La sala común estaba vacía, ya que los estudiantes seguían dormidos, aprovechando los días libres. Agradeció en silencio que no estuvieran ni Harry ni Ron, y salió en dirección del gran Comedor.

Pensó en lo que iba a hacer durante el día, y se dio cuenta de que su vida no era muy interesante. Se limitaría a estudiar, comería, estaría en la sala común y luego bajaría a las mazmorras con Snape.

Severus Snape. Pensó en su profesor de pociones. En realidad sabía muy poco de ese hombre. Todos hablaban muy mal de él, pero ¿por qué? Nunca se había puesto a pensar realmente en eso. Era cierto que les quitaba puntos, pero los demás profesores también lo hacían. Además, se dio cuenta de que se dejaba influenciar por los comentarios de Harry y de Ron. A ella nunca le había hecho nada. Probablemente le había quitado unos cuantos puntos por levantar siempre la mano, pero solamente eso.

Su profesor de pociones era todo un misterio. ¿Qué se escondía tras ese velo de frialdad e indiferencia? Deseó poder saber más de su vida para entender. ¿Cuántos años tenía¿A qué se había dedicado antes de ser profesor en Hogwarts¿Realmente había estado de parte de Voldemort¿Seguía involucrado con él¿Engañaba a Dumbledore? Los problemas con Voldemort aún no terminaban, y además pertenecía a la Orden del Fénix. Dumbledore confiaba en él, y si lo hacía, era por una buena razón.

¿Qué pasaría si Voldemort regresaba¿Traicionaría a Dumbledore¿Regresaría con los mortífagos como todos decían?

¿Cómo habría sido su infancia¿Su vida en Hogwarts¿Se habría enamorado alguna vez¿Estaría casado¿Hijos? Nunca había escuchado hablar a alguien sobre ese aspecto de Snape. Probablemente nadie lo sabía, y a nadie le importaba.

Pensó por unos momentos en la chica con quien Snape soñaba, hasta que se dio por vencida. No podía imaginarse al profesor de pociones saliendo con alguien. No tenía tanta imaginación. Soltando una risa, se propuso averiguar todo lo posible de su profesor de pociones. Además, estaba el hecho de que tendría clases privadas con él. Probablemente podría adentrarse un poco en la vida y los pensamientos de aquél misterioso hombre.

Sintiendo que su día no sería del todo aburrido, entró con una sonrisa al Gran Comedor.

- ¿Y esa sonrisa Hermione?- preguntó alguien de pronto. Miró a su alrededor sorprendida, buscando a quien preguntaba.

- ¡Hola Harry!-

- Hola Hermione-

- Pues solo amanecí de buen humor. ¿Acaso está prohibido?-

- No, solo me preguntaba…- dijo Harry analizándola.

- ¿Intentas leer mi mente?- preguntó ella desafiante.

- En realidad no. ¿Y bien¿Qué dijo Snape? Dijiste que hoy lo dirías…-

- Supongo que si. Por cierto¿dónde está Ron?- dijo la chica recordando de pronto la conversación que había escuchado por la noche, y sintiendo que los ánimos que había reunido se esfumaban.

- Dijo que se sentía un poco cansado…-

- Ya veo- dijo Hermione pensativa. Harry la acompañó a la mesa, donde ambos se sirvieron el desayuno. Estuvieron callados unos momentos, hasta que Harry rompió el silencio.

- ¿Hermione?-

La chica tuvo que tragar el bocado antes de contestar.

- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo, llevándose otra cucharada de cereal a la boca.

- ¿Te gusta Ron?-

Hermione se atragantó y tuvo que toser varias veces antes poder hablar.

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso?- dijo todavía intentando respirar.

- Solo quería ver tu reacción…- dijo Harry sonriente.

- Claro, mi reacción…-

- ¿Eso quiere decir que si te gusta?-

- Yo no lo interpretaría de esa forma…-

- ¿Entonces no te gusta?-

- ¿Te pidió él que me preguntaras?-

- No-

- ¿Entonces por qué lo haces?-

- Por curioso. Solo quiero saber…-

- Pero seguramente le dirás a Ron si te digo…-

-¿Me crees capaz?-

- Si. Es tu mejor amigo. Si te pregunta, le dirías…-

- No sé…-

- Yo sí. Estoy segura de que le dirías-

- Vaya…-

- Así es. Así que mejor, te quedarás con la duda-

Ambos se quedaron callados un rato, hasta que Hermione rompió el silencio.

- ¿Harry?-

- ¿Aja?-

- ¿Por qué odias tanto a Snape?-

Esta vez fue Harry quien se atragantó y tuvo que toser varias veces antes de poder hablar.

- Suena como si solo yo lo odiara-

- Lo siento. ¿Por qué lo odian todos entonces?- dijo Hermione esta vez.

Harry se quedó pensativo unos momentos antes de contestar.

- Pues no sé. Supongo que es su forma de ser. Y el hecho de que sea la cabeza de la casa de Slytherin no le ayuda. Además, nos odia a nosotros tres en particular, y no puedes decir que no te has dado cuenta…-

- Pero es miembro de la Orden del Fénix…- dijo Hermione, sin saber por qué estaba intentando defenderlo.

- Si, lo sé. Pero fue mortífago. Estuvo del lado de Voldemort. Además, creo que me tiene un especial rencor. Ya sabes, por mi padre…-

- Es cierto. Había olvidado ese detalle…-

- ¿Por qué preguntas?-

- Por curiosa…- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

- Pareciera que piensas diferente de él…- dijo Harry intentando devolverle la sonrisa.

- No sé. Es solo que me parece injusto que lo juzguemos por su pasado. Ahora solo quita puntos, pero todos los profesores lo hacen, no tiene nada de especial ni de malvado…-

- Bueno, pero no todos los profesores te quitan puntos por cosas triviales, solo Snape. Y tienes que admitir que lo disfruta. Además, le puso a Ron un cero ayer. ¿O me vas a decir que estas conforme con eso?- preguntó Harry mirándola detenidamente.

- Pues no. Creo que si exageró. Aunque la poción de Ron no merecía halagos tampoco. Creo que de todas formas iba a tener menos de la mitad de la nota-

- Puede que si…-

- ¿Harry?

- ¿Aja?-

- Entré a un concurso de pociones. Voy a tener clases privadas con Snape- dijo por fin Hermione.

Harry solo la miró. Comenzaba a entender lo que estaba sucediendo.


	8. Capitulo VIII

**¡Hola! ****Bueno, este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito, pero aún así es muy corto en comparación con otros fanfics -.- Ojalá les guste. Este capítulo va dedicado a Ana Leslie, ¡éxito en tu examen de anato! ¡Ojalá te vaya muy bien amor!**

**Bien, por otra parte, no creo poder actualizar mañana, así que les pido una disculpa, pero en cuanto pueda actualizaré. ****Lo prometo. Puede que suba dos capítulos después por la demora. Jeje. ¡Y muchas gracias por los reviews! Hasta pronto.**

_**Capítulo Anterior**_

_- Pues no. Creo que si exageró. Aunque la poción de Ron no merecía halagos tampoco. Creo que de todas formas iba a tener menos de la mitad de la nota-_

_- Puede que si…-_

_- ¿Harry?_

_- ¿Aja?-_

_- Entré a un concurso de pociones. Voy a tener clases privadas con Snape- dijo por fin Hermione. _

_Harry solo la miró. Comenzaba a entender lo que estaba sucediendo._

**Capítulo VIII**

- Así que para eso era. ¿Clases privadas con Snape?-

Harry y Hermione iban de regreso a la sala común.

- Si. Por eso te pregunté sobre Snape. Probablemente solo tenemos una mala impresión de él. ¿No crees? En el fondo puede ser una buena persona…-

- Muy en el fondo…- contestó Harry entrando tras de Hermione por el retrato.

- ¡Hermione! ¡Harry! ¿Dónde estaban?- la voz de Ron se hizo presente.

- Desayunando, en vista de que tú estabas muy cansado…- le dijo Harry. Hermione no contestó.

- ¿Hoy nos vas a decir lo de Snape?- preguntó Ron.

- Ah… lo de Snape…- dijo Hermione sin mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿Aja?-

- Pues nada interesante. Solo me metí a un concurso de pociones, y Snape me ayudará a entrenarme…- dijo Hermione como si fuera cualquier cosa.

- ¿Snape te ayudará a entrenarte?- dijo Ron casi gritando, y con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

- Si. Te dije que no era la gran cosa- dijo la chica restándole importancia, mientras Harry reía ante la reacción de Ron.

- ¿No es la gran cosa? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Snape te ayudará?-

- Así es. Hoy es el primer entrenamiento…-

- ¿A si?- intervino Harry por primera vez.

- Aja. En la tarde tengo que ir a su despacho-

- ¿Y a qué hora estudiaremos?- dijo Ron desesperado.

- ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

- ¡Si! ¿A qué hora vamos a estudiar?- Ron repitió su pregunta.

- Mañana no hay examen Ron…- contestó Hermione.

- Pero siempre estás diciendo que hay que estudiar…-

- Así es. Pero ¿por qué estas tan preocupado? No necesitas que esté contigo para estudiar. Cualquiera diría que estas celoso… quiero decir…- Hermione se tapó la boca con la mano. Ron dejó incompleta la primera palabra que iba a decir, y Harry, que se estaba rascando la cabeza, se quedó inmóvil con la mano alzada.

- Yo…- dijo Ron intentándose reponer, pero fracasando estrepitosamente.

- No, yo…- dijo Hermione sin poder evitar ponerse roja. – Lo siento. No quise insinuar nada. Debo irme…- terminó de decir, y dando media vuelta se encaminó hacia el retrato. Sin voltear ni una sola vez, salió de la sala común. Los dos amigos se quedaron de pie sin saber qué hacer, Harry aún con la mano en la cabeza.

---

"¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?", se dijo a si misma Hermione mientras caminaba por los pasillos sin rumbo. "¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿Cómo pudiste decir eso?"

En eso iba pensando, cuando al doblar una esquina, su camino terminó bruscamente.

- ¡Ah! ¿Pero qué te sucede? Acaso no ves que… ¡Profesor Snape!- dijo Hermione mirando desde el piso a la persona con quien había tropezado. El profesor de pociones la miraba un poco sorprendido.

- ¡Lo siento! De verdad lo siento…- dijo Hermione disculpándose, y preparándose al mismo tiempo para escuchar un: ¡50 puntos menos para Gryffindor! Snape abrió la boca, y ella cerró los ojos, preparada para recibir su castigo.

- Lo siento. Yo fui el culpable. ¿Señorita Granger? ¿Se encuentra bien?-

Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente, como despertando de un lejano sueño, sin saber si había escuchado de verdad las palabras que creía haber escuchado. Su impacto fue mayor cuando descubrió que el profesor Snape le tendía una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

- Si… estoy bien, gracias…- dijo la chica aceptando la ayuda. Cuando estuvo de pie, Snape hizo un movimiento con su varita, y los libros de Hermione flotaron hasta que ella los tomó.

- Me alegro. Hasta pronto entonces…- y sin más, el profesor de pociones dejó a una muy sorprendida Hermione. Cuando logró sobreponerse y girar sobre si misma, solo alcanzó a ver la negra capa de Snape que desaparecía al final del pasillo.

- Vaya…- fue lo único que pudo decir.

---

Con ese suceso, los pensamientos sobre lo que había pasado con Ron desaparecieron por arte de magia. Cuando Hermione llegó a los jardines de Hogwarts, solo podía pensar en lo que había ocurrido en el pasillo.

"Qué galante…", pensó riéndose de su propio comentario, pero su risa terminó pronto cuando se percató de que a pesar de que lo había dicho de broma, era verdad.

Nunca lo hubiera imaginado de Snape. Era fácil imaginar a cualquier otro profesor. Incluso a cualquier otro estudiante. Cualquier otro hombre, pero jamás a Snape. Esa era otra de las cuestiones que tenía qué averiguar sobre la vida de su profesor de pociones. ¿Cómo era el Snape caballeroso que se escondía tras esas barreras de hielo?

Se sintió intrigada. Seguramente había mucho más de lo que imaginaba. ¿Cómo podría averiguarlo? Ese era un problema. No podía simplemente preguntarle durante las sesiones, ni cuando se lo encontrara en los pasillos. Era algo que tenía que darse de forma natural. Otra cuestión era, ¿Qué tanto contestaría Snape? Si ella le hacía una pregunta, ¿la contestaría? ¿O simplemente le bajaría puntos a Gryffindor por indiscreta y atrevida? Su impertinencia podía salir costosa.

Entonces se frustró. Probablemente jamás fuera a descubrir al hombre que realmente era Snape. Pero al menos podía intentarlo.

El sol estaba muy alto, señal de que ya era después del medio día. Qué rápido pasaba el tiempo a veces. Ya casi era la hora de comer, y se dispuso a regresar al castillo. Solo entonces volvió a pensar en el asunto con Ron. Decidió no ver a sus dos amigos en lo que quedaba para su clase de pociones. Ya se las arreglaría después, pero por el momento, tenía mucha hambre.

---

La hora de comer pasó igualmente rápido, y cuando Hermione volvió a consultar la hora, se dio cuenta de que faltaban veinte minutos para su entrenamiento. No quería llegar tarde, así que la chica se dirigió presta y dispuesta hacia las mazmorras. Se preguntó sobre la reacción de Snape cuando la viera. ¿Haría algún comentario sobre el accidente del pasillo?

Descubrió al final del pasillo la débil luz de la antorcha, y sintiendo un ligero cosquilleo en la espalda, acortó la distancia.

Faltaban diez minutos todavía. No quería verse demasiado puntual. Los extremos son malos, y ella lo sabía. Probablemente Snape estaba ocupado con algo, y no quería interrumpir hasta que fuera la hora exacta.

Miró el tenue fuego de la antorcha que jugueteaba con las sombras, y se dio cuenta de que el lugar no le parecía tan tétrico después de todo. Era solo la falta de costumbre.

Faltaban cinco minutos, y la impaciencia de la espera se sentó junto a ella. ¿Por qué el tiempo no avanzaba siempre igual? Su mañana había pasado muy rápido, y ahora parecía que los segundos se detenían sin prisa y que los minutos duraban dos minutos.

Faltaba 4 minutos, y la impaciencia ya la estaba venciendo. La antorcha ya la había fastidiado, y el juego de sombras le parecía aburrido. Ella sentada en el piso, con su impaciencia desparramada a su alrededor, sin otro fin que el esperar.

Faltaban 3 minutos, y entonces la puerta se abrió. Hermione quiso ponerse de pie rápidamente, pero resbaló en su intento, y por segunda vez en el día, se encontró viendo a Snape desde el piso.

- ¿Qué hace ahí?- saludó Snape. – Cualquiera diría que le gusta caerse, y que pasa sus ratos libres en el piso…-

Hermione se sonrojó de la vergüenza, pero se puso en pie rápidamente, intentando en vano ocultar su nerviosismo.

- Lo siento… solo resbalé…- dijo intentando excusarse.

- No tiene que disculparse… era broma…-

La chica se aproximó hacia el despacho, cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que el profesor de pociones había dicho.

"¡Broma! ¡¿Snape haciendo una broma?!" pensó Hermione completamente impactada.

- ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Snape mirando que la chica se detenía de repente.

- ¿Ah? No, absolutamente nada…- contestó, pensando en todas las sorpresas que aún le deparaba la sesión privada.

- Entonces comencemos…-

Hermione entró, luego Snape, y finalmente la puerta se cerró con sus característicos quejidos detrás de ellos.

---


	9. Capitulo IX

**Bueno,**** no subiré dos capítulos precisamente, pero este tiene el tamaño de dos, así que espero que sea lo mismo. Ojalá les guste. Gracias por los reviews!**

_**Capítulo Anterior**_

"_¡Broma! ¡¿Snape haciendo una broma?!" pensó Hermione completamente impactada. _

_- ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Snape mirando que la chica se detenía de repente._

_- ¿Ah? No, absolutamente nada…- contestó, pensando en todas las sorpresas que aún le deparaba la sesión privada. _

_- Entonces comencemos…- _

_Hermione entró, luego Snape, y finalmente la puerta se cerró con sus característicos quejidos detrás de ellos. _

**Capítulo IX**

Hermione escuchó que la puerta se cerró cuando Snape entró detrás de ella. Sin saber qué hacer, se sentó en una silla, esperando las instrucciones de su profesor.

Sin embargo, Snape parecía no tener prisa, y la chica se preguntó si estaría demorándose intencionalmente para desesperarla. Miró como el profesor de pociones se dirigía a unos estantes, tomaba algo entre sus manos y lo examinaba detenidamente. Luego se dirigió hacia la mesa y anotó algo rápidamente. Solo entonces pareció recordar que Hermione se encontraba presente.

- Muy bien señorita Granger. ¿Puede usted decirme algo acerca de esta poción?- le dijo enseñándole el papel donde había escrito.

La chica lo leyó rápidamente e intentó analizarlo. Solo eran fórmulas y una que otra instrucción, pero definitivamente nada de eso le decía algo de la poción. Miró a Snape, y luego negó con la cabeza.

- Al final de este entrenamiento, será capaz de decirme que esta es la famosa poción multijugos, que usted debería conocer muy bien. Como seguramente no habrá notado, estas instrucciones de aquí indican la forma en la cuál se deben mezclar los ingredientes. Éstas fórmulas indican el tiempo correcto y el orden que la cuál se deben agregar, y finalmente la temperatura a la cuál deben hervir para ser más efectivos…-

Hermione miraba el papel intentando descubrir todo lo que Snape había dicho. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que era Hermione Granger, la sabelotodo, las anotaciones sencillamente eran indescifrables.

Sintiéndose frustrada por no entenderlas, quiso dar la impresión de que había comprendido.

- No es necesario que intentes comprender ahora. Con el tiempo, lo podrás hacer de forma natural…-

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. Seguramente Snape había leído sus intenciones. Después de todo, le había dado clases a Harry de Oclumancia y de Legirimancia. Un momento… ¿Snape le había hablado de "tú"?

- Bien señorita Granger… ahora por favor siga estas instrucciones…-

No, probablemente lo había imaginado. Snape hablaba igual que siempre, y ahora le entregaba una hoja con lo que parecía ser la receta de una poción. En efecto, después de inspeccionar rápidamente la lista, se dio cuenta de que eran los pasos para hacer una poción. Una poción complicada.

- Nunca llegaremos a este nivel en la clase de pociones, así que espero que usted logre dominar algunas cuantas pociones comunes pero de gran complejidad después de tomar este entrenamiento. Utilice las anotaciones que hice al reverso de la lista. Son algunos consejos sobre la poción. Le serán muy útiles en el concurso, ya que ahorrará tiempo y esfuerzo con ellos…-

Hermione asintió. Su cabeza intentaba asimilar todo lo que estaba escuchando. Recordó entonces el libro de Snape que Harry había tomado prestado para la clase de pociones. Había muchas anotaciones, y todas ellas de especial eficacia. Definitivamente Snape era un genio para eso.

Dispuesta a no decepcionar a su profesor, se puso manos a la obra. Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, mientras Hermione intentaba hacer la poción y Snape se concentraba una vez más en el estante.

Solo entonces la chica se dio cuenta de que no había logrado ninguno de sus objetivos. Lo único que sabía era que Snape era muy bueno en pociones, lo cuál no era precisamente un secreto. Se preguntó si sería buena idea intentar hacer conversación. Probablemente Snape contestaría cortante, o le diría que se callara y que se pusiera a trabajar. Era todo un misterio lo que podía contestarle.

Sintiendo que no podía perder nada con intentarlo, estaba a punto de hablar cuando Snape se adelantó.

- ¿Siempre es tan callada? En clase nadie la puede callar cuando contesta alguna pregunta…- dijo el profesor en tono mordaz.

Hermione no sabía qué contestar. Definitivamente era difícil hablar con Snape a solas.

- ¿Hay alguna cosa que quiera preguntar?...- dijo de pronto, haciendo que la chica se sobresaltara y se acelerara su pulso cardiaco. ¿Le había leído el pensamiento? Bueno, eso era lo de menos. Podía aprovechar esa oportunidad.

- …¿alguna duda sobre la poción, o sobre las anotaciones?-

- Ah… eso…- contestó Hermione decepcionada. ¡Qué tonta había sido al pensar que Snape quería que le preguntaran sobre su vida!…

- ¿Dijo algo?- dijo Snape distraído.

- No, nada. Todavía entiendo todo muy bien…- dijo Hermione volviendo a concentrarse en su poción.

Transcurrieron otros minutos. Hermione comenzaba a impacientarse con el silencio. Solo se escuchaba el burbujeo de las pociones, y el siseo del vapor de vez en cuando.

- ¿Profesor?- preguntó de repente, sorprendiéndose a sí misma.

- ¿Si?- dijo Snape sin levantar siquiera la vista de lo que estaba haciendo.

- No entiendo bien lo que dice aquí…- dijo inventando lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Escuchó los pasos del profesor que se acercaban a ella lentamente.

- ¿Dónde?- dijo fría y solícitamente.

- Aquí… en esta parte…- dijo Hermione señalando una esquina. Se sintió realmente muy tonta, ya que la letra de Snape era completamente legible. El profesor Snape tenía una escritura muy cuidadosa, fina y delicada.

- Dice: dar dos vueltas a la izquierda, esperar aproximadamente dos segundos, y luego repetir la maniobra dos veces…- dijo Snape leyendo lo que Hermione entendía perfectamente.

- Ah… gracias…-

Sintiéndose cobarde por no poder preguntar algo más, la chica escuchó que Snape regresaba a lo que estaba haciendo.

Realmente era muy difícil poder hablar de algo con el profesor de pociones. Se preguntó si éste tenía algún hobby, y estuvo pensando un buen rato en cómo preguntarle. Finalmente, reunió valor y estaba a punto de preguntarlo, cuando Snape se dirigió a ella.

- Debo salir unos minutos. Cuando regrese, espero que ya vaya más adelante…- dijo, y sin esperar respuesta, salió del despacho.

Hermione se quedó decepcionada por completo. Por fin había logrado reunir el valor para preguntar, y ahora Snape se iba. ¿Es que acaso el mundo estaba en contra de ella? Frustrada y abatida, continuó lo que estaba haciendo.

Llevaba un buen rato con su poción, cuando algo llamó su atención. La libreta donde Snape anotaba estaba abierta cerca del estante. Si se acercaba un poco, podría ver lo que estaba haciendo. Lo más probable era que fueran más anotaciones y descubrimientos que había hecho.

Pero la curiosidad era mucha, y sin poder resistir más, echó un rápido vistazo a la puerta, cerciorándose de que estuviera bien cerrada, y acto después, literalmente voló hacia el estante.

Tal como lo esperaba, la libreta contenía fórmulas y más fórmulas de pociones, sin duda muchas de su propio invento. Pasó las hojas con cierta desesperación, esperando encontrar algo más de la vida de aquél misterioso hombre.

No obstante, pronto llegó al final, y la letra minuciosa y elegante de Snape se empeñaba solamente en mostrar anotaciones. Con un suspiro de resignación, la chica arrojó la libreta con frustración, en un acto reflejo de lo que hacía con sus libretas cada vez que se desesperaba. La diferencia era que esta vez, la libreta que había lanzado era de su profesor, y solo cuando la vio volar por el aire se dio cuenta de su error.

La libreta avanzaba lentamente hacia un pequeño caldero donde hervía cierta sustancia amarillenta y espesa. Con horror, Hermione fue testigo de cómo la libreta golpeaba al caldero en un costado, lo hacía bailar, y finalmente, hacía que su contenido se vertiera y se esparciera por todo el escritorio.

Con un grito de angustia reprimido, la chica se abalanzó sobre el desastre para intentar apaciguarlo. Sin embargo, el líquido ya era absorbido por algunos papeles, incluyendo la libreta que había arrojado por error.

Miró desesperada a su alrededor, buscando cualquier cosa que sirviera para limpiar. En su angustia, no recordó que podía hacer uso de su varita, y solo hasta que no pudo encontrar algo para limpiar, se percato de ella.

- Menos mal que eres una bruja…- se dijo con reproche.

Dijo unas cuantas palabras, y el líquido amarillento se elevó y formó una gran gota que quedó suspendida en el aire. Luego acomodó el caldero, no sin antes quemarse y soltar una que otra imprecación, y finalmente el líquido amarillento volvió a hervir como si nada hubiera pasado.

Satisfecha con su trabajo, buscó la libreta para ponerla en su lugar, y entonces se dio cuenta con horror que las hojas tenían una gran mancha amarilla, residuos de la poción.

- ¿Y ahora?- se dijo intentando recordar algún hechizo que sirviera para esa situación.

Al no recordar nada, se dio cuenta de que el método tradicional era el más acertado. Volvió a buscar algo para limpiar, recorriendo cada rincón del despacho. ¿Es que acaso Snape nunca cometía errores? ¿Acaso nunca limpiaba? Tenía que haber papel o algo así…

Justo en esos momentos escuchó pasos en el pasillo. Sintiendo que su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse, y desesperada como nunca en su vida, hizo lo único que se le ocurrió.

Un grito de dolor se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta.

- ¿Qué rayos le ocurrió a esto?- gritó Snape cuando su mano fue quemada por el incandescente picaporte de la puerta.

- ¿Sucede algo profesor Snape?- dijo Hermione fingiendo preocupación, mientras limpiaba con su propio sweater la mancha de la libreta.

- ¿Le hizo algo a la puerta, señorita Granger?- preguntó el profesor aún sin poder abrir la puerta.

- ¿Yo? ¡Para nada! ¿Qué ocurre?- contestó Hermione con toda la inocencia de la que fue capaz.

- Supongo que algún estudiante creyó que sería muy gracioso hacer esto…- dijo Snape de malhumor, mientras de su varita brotaba un chorro de agua fría.

- Que extraño. Pero hace rato me pareció escuchar ruidos…- dijo Hermione para intentar convencer a Snape de que tenía razón con su hipótesis del estudiante travieso, mientras miraba con gran angustia que la mancha se negaba a desaparecer.

- Supongo que si… ¿Y ahora?- gritó Snape perdiendo la paciencia cuando intentó volver a abrir la puerta y ésta se quedó trabada.

- ¿Sucede algo profesor Snape?- dijo Hermione casi al borde de las lágrimas.

- ¿Quién demonios está jugando con la puerta?- gritó el profesor Snape, desafiando a cualquier intruso. – Señorita Granger, apártese de la puerta…-

Hermione se sintió perdida. Snape entraría de un momento a otro, descubriría que ella había husmeado en su despacho, derramado la poción sobre su escritorio, arruinado la libreta, y encima de todo eso, había sido la causante de la "broma" de la puerta… ¿Cuántos puntos le quitaría a Gryffindor? No, la pregunta era… ¿Le quedaría algún punto a Gryffindor después de todo esto?

Sin nada qué perder, y como último recurso, hizo lo único que podía hacer en esta situación. Guardó la libreta entre sus cosas, y se alejó del lugar de la tragedia.

Tal y como lo esperaba, la puerta fue abierta de repente con una gran fuerza, y Snape entró furioso con la varita en la mano.

- Señorita Granger… ¿se encuentra bien?- preguntó, más por cortesía que por preocupación, mientras miraba su despacho. Todo parecía estar en orden.

- Si…- dijo Hermione con un hilo de voz, conteniendo el aliento. De un momento a otro…

- Es suficiente por hoy. Mañana continuaremos, a la misma hora…- le dijo entonces el profesor.

Sin poder creer en su buena suerte, Hermione no se hizo del rogar, y dándole las buenas noches, salió presurosa huyendo del lugar.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ella respiró de nuevo. Había estado muy cerca… Mientras subía por las escaleras, pensó en su nuevo problema. ¿Cómo le devolvería a Snape la libreta? Mejor dicho… ¿qué haría el profesor cuando se diera cuenta de que ella había robado su libreta?

Sintiendo que su vida había llegado a su fin, se dirigió cabizbaja hacia la sala común, pensando en si sería conveniente contarles a Harry y a Ron lo que había pasado. Entonces recordó a Ron… casi había olvidado ese asunto. Salía de un problema para regresar con otro… su vida era un desastre…

---


	10. Capítulo X

**¡Hola de nuevo! Perdón por no subir un capítulo ayer, pero hoy lo estoy subiendo. Lamento que no sea tan largo como el anterior, pero mañana actualizo. ¡Gracias por los reviews! **

_**Capítulo Anterior**_

_Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ella respiró de nuevo. Había estado muy cerca… Mientras subía por las escaleras, pensó en su nuevo problema. ¿Cómo le devolvería a Snape la libreta? Mejor dicho… ¿qué haría el profesor cuando se diera cuenta de que ella había robado su libreta?_

_Sintiendo que su vida había llegado a su fin, se dirigió cabizbaja hacia la sala común, pensando en si sería conveniente contarles a Harry y a Ron lo que había pasado. Entonces recordó a Ron… casi había olvidado ese asunto. Salía de un problema para regresar con otro… su vida era un desastre…_

**Capítulo X**

- ¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó Ron fingiendo naturalidad, pero definitivamente no era buen actor.

- Mal…- Hermione no tenía ganas de andar con rodeos.

- ¿Muy mal?- intervino Harry.

- Fue un placer conocerlos… y con eso les digo todo…-

Ron y Harry se miraron espantados.

- ¿Tan mal te fue?-

- Ya te dije que si…-

- ¿Qué pasó?-

Sin decir una palabra, la chica buscó entre sus cosas y finalmente sacó la libreta vieja.

- Interesante…- dijo Harry examinando.

- ¿Qué tiene de interesante?- preguntó Ron con curiosidad mirando la libreta por encima del hombro de Harry.

- No sé…- contestó Harry mirando con duda a Hermione, quien abrió la boca para responder.

- No me digas que…- se adelantó Ron.

Harry y Hermione lo miraron con curiosidad, ésta última con la boca aún abierta.

- …es un nuevo diario de quien tu sabes…- terminó de decir Ron, dejando la frase a la expectativa.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos y vio a Hermione en espera de su respuesta. Ella solo bajó la cabeza frustrada.

- No. Pero tienes muy buena imaginación…-

- ¿Entonces?-

. ¿De verdad no tienen idea?- dijo ella, mientras los chicos revisaban una vez más la famosa libreta.

- Tiene una letra muy fina…- dijo Ron advirtiendo el estilo gótico-barroco.

- Se entienden las letras, pero no la idea…- dijo Harry mirando las complicadas expresiones.

- Estas parecen fórmulas de pociones…-

- ¡Y escribe anotaciones en todas partes!-

- ¡Es cierto! Casi como el libro del… ¿príncipe mestizo?-

Harry y Ron se miraron asustados.

- Hermione. Dime que no es la libreta de Snape…-

- Y si la es, dinos que te la prestó…-

Hermione enterró la cabeza entre sus manos. Ambos comprendieron la angustia de la chica.

- ¡Pero Hermione! ¿Cómo pudiste…?-

- ¡Fue un accidente!-

Durante la siguiente media hora, Hermione les explicó a sus dos amigos todo lo que había ocurrido.

---

- ¿Y entonces?- preguntó Ron con la mirada vacía cuando Hermione terminó de contarles.

- ¿Entonces qué?-

- ¿Pues entonces qué vas a hacer?-

- No sé. Mañana tengo clase de nuevo. Creo que tendré que decirle lo que ocurrió-

- Pero no le puedes decir que estabas curioseando entre sus cosas…- intervino Harry.

- ¡Es cierto! Por cierto… ¿por qué estabas husmeando entre las cosas de Snape?- preguntó Ron de pronto, haciendo que Hermione se ruborizara.

- Este… ese no es el punto…- dijo intentando cambiar de tema rápidamente. Sin embargo, notó que Harry la miraba de una forma muy sospechosa.

- Solo quería ver lo que estaba haciendo. Parecía muy concentrado en eso…- dijo, lo cuál era solo la mitad de la verdad, pero no quería contarles su plan de descubrir al verdadero Snape, ni tampoco del suceso del pasillo, cuando ella se había tropezado con su profesor de pociones.

- No debiste entrar al concurso…- dijo Ron.

- ¿Por qué no?- dijo ella intrigada.

- Porque así no tendrías que ir con Snape todas las tardes, ni tampoco estarías en esta situación…-

"¿Esos fueron celos?", se preguntó Hermione. Pero casi de inmediato rechazó la idea. Ron no tenía ninguna razón para sentir celos, y mucho menos de alguien que le llevaba el doble de edad. ¿Cómo podría sentir ella algo por alguien como Snape? Qué ridiculez…

- Tienes razón, pero solo en parte- repuso ella pensativa.

Sin decir nada más, los tres se percataron de que ya era tarde, y prefirieron ir a dormir.

---

"Ron parece actuar como siempre…", pensó la chica después de despertarse por la mañana. Tenía mucha pereza, y todavía era temprano. Supuso que sus problemas no la dejarían dormir más, y se levantó.

"Quizás solo fue algo pasajero. O quizás ya hasta se arrepiente de haberle dicho a Harry… en ese caso, un problema menos…", dijo satisfecha y sonriente. Sin embargo, pronto divisó la libreta de Snape, y sus problemas regresaron.

"¿Qué le puedo decir? ¿Qué confundí su libreta con la mía? Pero ni siquiera estaban cerca…"

Tomó entre sus manos la libreta, y al mirar sus pastas detenidamente, se percató por primera vez de que ésta era muy vieja.

"Quizás solo perfeccionaba sus métodos, y cambiaba algunas cosas de su vieja libreta…", se dijo pensativa.

La abrió con la vaga esperanza de encontrar algo que había pasado desapercibido, pero de nuevo solo encontró fórmulas y más fórmulas. La cerro completamente frustrada de su mala suerte, y entonces un papel cayó de la libreta.

Incrédula, se acercó a recoger lo que había caído. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza. Eso no estaba antes en la libreta… ¿o si? No había visto ningún papel suelto…

Al recogerlo, se dio cuenta de que era una fotografía mágica que estaba boca abajo. Intrigada, casi tuvo miedo de darle la vuelta. Estuvo unos segundos vacilando, y entonces de golpe la volteó, encontrándose con un Snape que sonreía tímidamente al lado de una chica de cabellos rojos.

Sin poder reponerse de la sorpresa, se levantó, aún contemplando la escena. ¿Quién era aquella chica? Sin duda era alguien muy importante para Snape. Nunca antes lo había visto sonreír, pero definitivamente la sonrisa le quitaría unos cuantos años de encima al actual Snape. Su cabellos era tan largo en aquella época como lo era en la actualidad, y ya tenía esa mirada intrigante y misteriosa. Sin embargo, sus ojos eran diferentes. Podía notar cierto brillo que ya se había opacado en el Snape de ahora. ¿Quién lo había hecho perder la esperanza? O más bien, ¿quién había sido la chica que había logrado ese destello de esperanza en Snape?

Estuvo contemplando la fotografía unos cuantos minutos, y entonces sonrió. Tenía la primera pista para descifrar la vida del verdadero Snape…

---


	11. Capítulo XI

**¡Hola! Aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Espero que les esté gustando, y gracias por sus reviews.**

_**Capítulo Anterior**_

_Sin poder reponerse de la sorpresa, se levantó, aún contemplando la escena. ¿Quién era aquella chica? Sin duda era alguien muy importante para Snape. Nunca antes lo había visto sonreír, pero definitivamente la sonrisa le quitaría unos cuantos años de encima al actual Snape. Su cabellos era tan largo en aquella época como lo era en la actualidad, y ya tenía esa mirada intrigante y misteriosa. Sin embargo, sus ojos eran diferentes. Podía notar cierto brillo que ya se había opacado en el Snape de ahora. ¿Quién lo había hecho perder la esperanza? O más bien, ¿quién había sido la chica que había logrado ese destello de esperanza en Snape?_

_Estuvo contemplando la fotografía unos cuantos minutos, y entonces sonrió. Tenía la primera pista para descifrar la vida del verdadero Snape…_

**Capítulo XI**

Satisfecha ante su reciente descubrimiento, Hermione salió de la sala común, dispuesta a compartir su hallazgo.

Sin embargo, al salir de su dormitorio, se dio cuenta con decepción que la sala común se encontraba vacía. Ni el mínimo rastro de Harry ni Ron. ¿Por qué tenían que dormir tanto?

Su primer pensamiento fue en ir a despertarlos, pero entonces cambió de opinión. ¿Sería buena idea decirles de la fotografía? Se sentó en un sillón a meditarlo mientras contemplaba absorta el papel, y entonces soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa al darse cuenta con horror que se había sonrojado al ver que Snape la saludaba y le sonreía.

"¿Qué te está sucediendo Hermione?", se dijo a si misma. Sin embargo, un detalle desvió su atención.

Al mirar detenidamente la fotografía, se dio cuenta de que conocía a la perfección el lugar donde estaban Snape y la chica del cabello rojo. Tomando sus cosas rápidamente, salió de la sala común, dispuesta a cerciorarse por si misma de su nuevo develamiento.

---

- Ya casi…- dijo la chica en voz alta y sin aire mientras dejaba de correr.

Desde ahí podía divisar ya el árbol de flores rojizas que aparecía en la foto, y que en estos momentos carecía de hojas por la época del año.

- Debo hacer más ejercicio…- se dijo cuando llegó, doblándose y poniendo las manos sobre sus rodillas.

Miró a su alrededor, y lo comparó con la foto, donde el lago apareció un poco a lo lejos, mientras que el bosque aparecía a la derecha. Caminó alrededor del árbol buscando el ángulo exacto, y de pronto coincidió.

- Aquí sucedió…- dijo mirando la foto. El árbol tenía la misma rama encorvada que se inclinaba unos metros sobre el suelo, como queriendo alcanzar el cielo.

Suspirando, casi pudo imaginar a Snape y a la chica paseando en los jardines de Hogwarts, disfrutando de la primavera y del cálido ambiente. ¿De qué hablarían? ¿Qué sucedía en sus mentes? De pronto se detenían bajo el árbol, y entonces la chica sugería que una foto guardaría un buen recuerdo. Snape accedería solo porque ella se lo pedía, e instantes después ambos sonreían para finalmente dejar plasmada esa fracción de sus memorias.

Hermione se acercó aún más al árbol, que la recibió con la misma calidez que había recibido a los personajes de la foto.

- ¿Qué me contarías si pudieras hablar?- dijo la chica tocando la dura corteza del árbol.

Un viento helado le revolvió los cabellos, y al levantar la mano para quitarlos de su cara, algo en el tronco del árbol llamó su atención.

Poniéndose de puntitas y estirándose todo lo posible, la chica descubrió unos pequeños raspones en la madera. Al mirarlos detenidamente se dio cuenta de que eran nombres.

"Rogers y Jennifer", decía la inscripción dentro de un corazón. Fijándose más arriba, logró descubrir otros tantos nombres.

- Vaya…- exclamó al darse cuenta de que el árbol le había servido a los enamorados para guardar sus recuerdos. Distraída, volvió a fijar su mirada en el horizonte, y justo entonces, sintió la idea impetuosa de seguir leyendo los nombres. Algo le decía que había algo más.

- Mathew y Christie… Charles y Viridian…- los nombres seguían incontables. – Rose y Albert… Angela y Jerome… Lily y Severus…-

Hermione se quedó sin aliento. La impresión hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y terminó sentada en la hierba, intentando asimilar lo que acababa de leer.

Lily y Severus… ¿Había leído bien?

Dudando de sí misma, se puso en pie y se acercó de nuevo al grueso tronco. Lo ubicó de nuevo, y entonces no quedó la menor duda. "Lily y Severus", decía la inscripción, y el corazón a su alrededor no dejaba lugar a dudas.

Volvió a sentarse al pie del árbol, intentando concentrarse. Lily… ¿Potter? ¿Sería posible? Sacó la fotografía y volvió a contemplarla incrédula.

El cabello rojo de la chica sugería que se trataba de Lily Potter. Harry le había contado cómo era su madre, y aunque no la había visto jamás en una fotografía, casi estaba segura de que se trataba de ella. ¿Cuántas Lily's pelirrojas podía haber en Hogwarts y que fueran de la misma edad? Y que Hermione supiera, solo había existido un Severus en Hogwarts, y ahora era su profesor de pociones. Las posibilidades de un error eran casi nulas.

"Lily y Severus…"

La inscripción seguía dando vueltas en su mente.

¿Se lo diría a Harry? ¿Acaso él lo sabría? Lo más probable era que no. ¿Qué diría cuando se enterara?

- Después de todo, si me has contado la historia de lo que sucedió aquí…- dijo la chica despidiéndose del viejo árbol de los recuerdos.

Se alejó con una nueva preocupación en mente, pero contenta de haber avanzado un poco más en su búsqueda.

Snape había tenido algo con Lily. ¿Qué habría sucedido entre ellos? ¿Snape había sufrido una decepción amorosa? Sonriente, pensó en el Snape actual y se dio cuenta de que jamás le habría pasado por la cabeza una idea así, de no ser por la fotografía. ¿Snape con una chica? ¿Snape siendo rechazado? ¿Snape enamorado? Riéndose de sus propios pensamientos, entró en el castillo.

"Bueno, hoy tengo clase privada con él…- pensó contenta a pesar de que aún no sabía lo que iba a hacer con la libreta, y mucho menos con la foto.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar notar una sensación que le resultaba cada vez más fuerte. Era un sentimiento de confusión. Una sensación extraña que llegaba cuando pensaba en su profesor de pociones. Era como una necesidad de conocerlo. Una necesidad de saber lo que había sucedido en su vida en el pasado. Una necesidad de estar con Severus Snape…


	12. Capítulo XII

**¡Hola! ****Hoy si pude actualizar. Espero que mañana también. Gracias por sus reviews y hasta pronto!**

_**Capítulo Anterior**_

"_Bueno, hoy tengo clase privada con él…- pensó contenta a pesar de que aún no sabía lo que iba a hacer con la libreta, y mucho menos con la foto. _

_Sin embargo, no pudo evitar notar una sensación que le resultaba cada vez más fuerte. Era un sentimiento de confusión. Una sensación extraña que llegaba cuando pensaba en su profesor de pociones. Era como una necesidad de conocerlo. Una necesidad de saber lo que había sucedido en su vida en el pasado. Una necesidad de estar con Severus Snape…_

**Capítulo XII**

- Hola Hermione…- saludó Ron bostezando.

- Hola-

-¿De dónde vienes?- preguntó Harry distraído.

- De un paseo matutino…- dijo Hermione conteniendo sus ganas de contar lo que había encontrado.

"No… todavía no. Hasta que sepas más. Además, no sabes cómo va a reaccionar Harry…-

- ¿Qué es ese papel?- dijo Ron entonces.

- ¿Cuál papel?- dijo Hermione intentando ocultar rápidamente la foto.

- El único papel que tienes en la mano…-

- ¡Ah! Este papel…- dijo Hermione enseñando la parte de atrás y ocultando al Snape y Lily sonrientes. – Pues es solo un papel… eso es lo que es… pero que observadores son…- dijo mientras se alejaba lentamente de ellos.

- ¿Qué ocultas?- preguntó Ron.

"Eres muy mala mintiendo, hasta Ron se dio cuenta…", pensó angustiada, mientras se devanaba los sesos pensando en alguna excusa rápida.

- Pues es un papel que estaba en la libreta de Snape…- dijo entonces, intentando huir sacando ese tema.

- ¿Ah si?- preguntaron los dos chicos interesados, y levantándose de sus lugares para mirar.

- Aja… pero me temo que no podrán ver nada. Es solo un papel en blanco… lo que me recuerda, ¡tengo que irme!- dijo con mucha prisa y corriendo antes de terminar de hablar.

- ¡Hermione! ¿A dónde vas?- escuchó que gritaba Ron.

- ¡Al rato los veo!- gritó despidiéndose.

Cuando estuvo segura en su dormitorio, se dirigió a su baúl rápidamente para ocultar la vieja fotografía. Sin embargo…

- ¡Hermione!- saludó Ginny. - ¿Cuál es la prisa?-

- Ah. Hola Ginny… ¿prisa? ¿Cuál prisa?- respondió Hermione recuperando el aliento.

- ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó preocupada la chica pelirroja.

- Pues…-

Hermione decidió contarle. Necesitaba compartir su hallazgo. Necesitaba una opinión.

- Vaya…- fue lo único que Ginny pudo decir cuando Hermione terminó con su historia.

- Así es… vaya…-

- ¿Entonces quiere decir que la mamá de Harry y Snape tuvieron algo cuando estuvieron aquí en Hogwarts?

- Todo parece indicar que si…-

- ¿Qué dijo Harry? Aunque supongo que no se lo has dicho…-

- No, todavía no. Creo que no es algo de lo que quiera enterarse. Después de todo, él odia tanto a Snape como su padre lo hacía. Creo que fue herencia…-

- Pero algún día tiene que enterarse…-

- Pues no será por culpa mía-

- Si no se lo dices tú, puede que jamás lo sepa…-

- Bueno, a lo mejor es preferible que nunca se entere, ¿no crees?-

- No sé…-

Las chicas estuvieron un rato en silencio.

- Y ¿que vas a hacer con la libreta?-

- Tengo que devolverla. Y debe ser hoy, porque tengo clase con Snape en la tarde…-

- Fue un placer conocerte amiga mía…-

- Gracias por tu aliento- dijo Hermione soltando un resoplido de frustración.

- De nada, ya sabes. ¿Pero no será posible que se la dejes en su escritorio sin que se de cuenta?- dijo Ginny intentando animar a su amiga.

- Definitivamente no. Creo que esa libreta es muy importante para él. Debió notar que no estaba justo cuando me fui. Además, adentro estaba la foto…-

- Es cierto… entonces dile que la tomaste por error…-

- Ya lo pensé. Pero si le digo eso, quedaré como una tonta. ¿Por error? ¿Cómo pude confundirme? Ni siquiera estaban cerca mis cosas…-

- Pues entonces no sé qué decirte-

- No importa. Ya veré cómo le hago. ¿Tienes hambre?- dijo Hermione como conclusión.

- Claro, vamos a comer algo…-

---

- ¿Entonces qué era el papel?-

Ron seguía insistiendo a la hora de comer, lo cuál había terminado por fastidiar a Hermione, que ahora solo lo ignoraba.

- Harry… ¿crees que haya sido una carta de amor?- preguntó Ron en voz baja cuando Hermione estaba distraída.

- Yo creo que si…- dijo Harry pensativo, haciendo que Ron palideciera y casi se cayera de la silla. –Es broma. No creo que sea eso…- dijo Harry riéndose, mientras Ron recuperaba el color y el aliento poco a poco.

- ¿Entonces qué puede ser?-

- No tengo idea. Pero creo que nada importante…- contestó Harry viendo que Hermione parecía ausente.

- Bueno, me tengo que ir. Ya casi es hora de mi entrenamiento…- dijo de pronto la chica estirándose en su silla y levantándose con pesadez. – Los veo luego…- dijo despidiéndose.

- Si, adiós-

Los dos amigos vieron a Hermione alejarse de ellos, con un paso fuerte y marcado, como si estuviera dirigiéndose a Hogsmeade.

---

De nuevo se encontró frente a la puerta, mirando el juego de luces de la antorcha. Sin embargo, esta vez estaba emocionada y más aterrada que nunca. Una gota de sudor resbaló por su frente. El clima en las mazmorras era muy húmedo y cálido, favoreciendo el crecimiento de moho en algunas esquinas.

Se acercó con la cautela de un felino, y justo cuando se disponía a pegar la oreja en la puerta, ésta se abrió causándole algo similar a un infarto.

- La estaba esperando Señorita Granger- dijo Snape haciéndose a un lado para cederle el paso.

Hermione entró, y cerró los ojos cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de Snape. Casi podía escuchar la explosión de su profesor. De un momento a otro…

- Tome asiento, y comience con la lección de hoy- le dijo dándole una hoja con instrucciones.

La chica se sentó obediente y a la vez un poco sorprendida por la reacción tan pacífica de Snape.

El silencio volvió a reinar pronto en el despacho, y solo podía escucharse el suave hervir de un caldero en la lumbre. Sin embargo, a pesar de este sopor, Hermione no podía concentrarse. Ahora que lo pensaba, Snape había reaccionado peor de lo que esperaba. Hubiese preferido que le gritara y le quitara puntos, pero no que actuara de la forma misteriosa como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Iba en contra de su lógica y de su entendimiento.

- ¿Profesor?- dijo después de un rato sin poder contenerse más, y habiendo reunido el valor suficiente.

- ¿Si?-

- Yo… hoy, quiero decir… ayer…- escuchó que sus propios labios soltaban una voz que temblaba unos momentos en el aire. El profesor de pociones seguía sumido en sus asuntos, y solo la escuchaba.

- Ayer tomé su libreta por error… lo siento- dijo la chica, cuyo corazón se detuvo cuando Severus Snape alzó la vista lentamente…


	13. Capítulo XIII

**Hola nuevamente. ****Aquí está el capítulo de hoy, y espero que les guste. Feliz aniversario cariño! Espero que te guste el fanfic. Y también a Ale! Aunque ya casi no hablo con ella porque se desaparece… -.-, pero ya son dos años! Increíble, no? Y por poco lo olvidamos, jeje**

**Y Laura! Gracias por tu review! Y espero que no mueras de ansiedad -.-**

**En el siguiente capítulo ****(esperemos que el próximo sea mañana) prometo contestar reviews. Sin más, los dejo:**

_- ¿Profesor?- dijo después de un rato sin poder contenerse más, y habiendo reunido el valor suficiente._

_- ¿Si?- _

_- Yo… hoy, quiero decir… ayer…- escuchó que sus propios labios soltaban una voz que temblaba unos momentos en el aire. El profesor de pociones seguía sumido en sus asuntos, y solo la escuchaba. _

_- Ayer tomé su libreta por error… lo siento- dijo la chica, cuyo corazón se detuvo cuando Severus Snape alzó la vista lentamente…_

**Capítulo XIII**

La mirada de Snape y la de Hermione se encontraron por unos momentos, antes de que la chica desviara la suya, temerosa de lo que había dicho sin pensar.

- ¿Mi libreta?- dijo Snape con sus ojos fijos en Hermione, que intentaba desaparecer de su presencia.

Sin poder articular palabra, Hermione buscó entre sus cosas y casi enseguida sacó la libreta vieja de Snape.

El profesor de pociones se acercó a ella, y tomó la libreta de sus manos.

- Gracias señorita Granger. Puede continuar con su trabajo…- dijo Snape dejando la libreta en su escritorio y regresando a su trabajo.

¿Eso había sido todo? Hermione no sabía que pensar. Se había imaginado todo. Cualquier cosa a excepción de eso. Pronto recuperó el aliento y perdió el miedo que había sentido, pero en su lugar llegó la intriga. ¿Ni siquiera le había bajado puntos? No era propio de Snape.

Sin poder concentrarse, Hermione intentó seguir las instrucciones, pensando en alguna alternativa lógica de lo que había sucedido. Cualquier explicación era buena.

Poco después, Snape se levantó de donde estaba, tomó la libreta, y la hojeó distraídamente. Luego la cerró de golpe, y después de dejarla nuevamente sobre su escritorio, volvió al trabajo.

Los siguientes minutos fueron eternos. Hermione sentía que el reloj no avanzaba, y que en realidad iba hacia atrás. Pero eso no importaba. Tenía muchas cosas que debía pensar.

Fue hasta que Snape habló cuando ella volvió de golpe a la realidad.

- Vaya. Hoy no hizo mucho. Creo que debe concentrarse mejor, o de lo contrario, no será un buen rival en el concurso…- dijo el profesor de pociones mirando por encima del hombro de la chica, quien se sobresaltó al sentirlo tan cerca.

- Lo siento… procuraré mejorar…- dijo Hermione a modo de disculpa.

- Suficiente por hoy entonces- dijo Snape, dando a entender que ella debía irse. Hermione recogió sus cosas deprisa, sintiendo la mirada atenta e inquisitiva de Snape.

- ¿Cuándo debo volver?- preguntó antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

- Mañana a la misma hora. Creo que debe adaptar su horario para tener disponibles todas las tardes posibles. Solo los viernes no será necesario que venga- dijo Snape.

Hermione asintió en silencio y se dirigió hacia la salida. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, cuando la voz de Snape la detuvo.

- ¿Señorita Hermione?-

La chica se dio vuelta lentamente.

- ¿Si?-

- ¿Encontró algo en mi libreta? ¿Alguna cosa que se haya podido caer y perder?- preguntó Snape.

- No entiendo. ¿Algo así como una nota?- dijo Hermione entendiendo del objeto del que hablaba, pero no la razón de la pregunta.

- Si, algo así-

- En realidad no me fijé. Pero si encuentro algo entre mis cosas, lo traeré. Y lo siento de nuevo…- dijo ella disculpándose nuevamente y fingiendo inocencia.

- Está bien. Gracias-

Hermione salió en silencio, no sin antes percatarse de la mirada que tenía Snape. Sus ojos miraban un horizonte inexistente, y ella supo que él estaba perdido en sus recuerdos.

---

El proyecto de Hermione avanzaba sin constancia. Había avanzado mucho por la mañana, pero durante la clase privada había sido un desastre.

"Pude haberme arriesgado a preguntar…", se dijo a si misma cuando iba de regreso a la sala común. "Cualquier pregunta resolvería muchas dudas…"

Cansada, frustrada y decepcionada de la vida, entró sigilosamente por el retrato. Tal como lo esperaba, sus dos amigos estaban en los sillones, más dormidos que despiertos.

- Deberían ir a dormir…- dijo despertando a Ron, quien después de soltar una especie de grito, se puso de pie.

- ¡Hermione! ¿Cómo te fue?- dijo desperezándose.

- Pues supongo que más o menos…-

- ¿Cómo supones que bien? O te fue bien, o te fue mal… no hay un mas o menos ni suposiciones…-

- Entonces me fue bien…-

- Así está mejor- dijo Ron satisfecho de sí mismo y de su filosofía. – ¿Entonces pudiste regresar la libreta? La verdad es que es toda una sorpresa verte. Ya te dábamos por muerta…-

- Pues para tu desgracia sigo viva. Y si pude regresarla. Le dije que la había tomado por error…-

- ¿Se la creyó?- dijo Harry interviniendo.

- No estoy segura. Pero lo más probable es que no. Nadie se la creería…-

- Bueno, pero no te dijo nada, ¿o si?-

- Pues me van a odiar, pero Gryffindor se quedó sin puntos… Buenas noches…- dijo Hermione dejando a los dos amigos boquiabiertos y sin poder articular palabra alguna.

- Pero… pero…- pero Hermione ya iba muy lejos, riéndose en silencio.

Sin mirar para atrás, cerró la puerta de su dormitorio, y entonces Ginny la recibió.

- ¡Hola Hermione!- saludó alegremente. A juzgar por su expresión, parecía que le había ido muy bien con Dean Thomas.

- Hola-

- ¿De qué te ríes? Pensé que vendrías muerta… ¿Qué sucedió con la libreta?-

- ¿Tu también esperabas mi muerte? Pues se la regresé. Le dije que la había tomado por error-

- Ya veo. ¿Y dijo algo de la fotografía?-

- No. Bueno, en realidad si. Pero al final. Dijo que si yo me había encontrado alguna cosa que pudiera haberse caído, como una nota o algo así. Creo que se refería a la foto…-

- ¿Y por qué? ¿Acaso no revisó que estuviera? Por que no olvidaste meterla, ¿verdad?- dijo Ginny preocupada.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Me crees tan distraída?- dijo Hermione riéndose. La verdad es que hubiese sido una completa tontería no haberla metido de vuelta.

- ¿Y seguirás investigando a Snape?-

- Por supuesto que si. Es muy interesante…- dijo Hermione sentándose en el borde de su cama.

Ginny la miró con cautela, haciendo que Hermione se incomodara.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó un poco contrariada. Su amiga la seguía mirando atentamente.

- No te estarás enamorando de Snape, ¿verdad?- dijo finalmente, haciendo que Hermione casi se cayera de la cama.

- ¡¿Estas loca?!- dijo intentando no gritar y tratando de recuperar el equilibrio.

- No, solo pregunto. Nunca antes te había visto interesada en un chico… digo, en un hombre… suponiendo que te guste Snape…-

Hermione le lanzó su almohada, haciendo que Ginny se doblara de la risa.

- No le veo la gracia…- dijo Hermione recuperando su almohada y volviendo a lanzarla.

- Yo si…- dijo Ginny lanzándole la suya, que golpeó a Hermione completamente en la cara. Sin embargo, la chica no pareció reaccionar.

- ¿Sucede algo Hermione?- preguntó Ginny preocupada acercándose a su amiga, que parecía estar a punto de desmayarse.

Hermione señaló entonces algo que estaba en su baúl, y después de mirar, Ginny comprendió.

Sobre el baúl de Hermione, descansando suavemente y en una posición despreocupada y casual, como cualquier papel que se cae, la vieja fotografía reposaba mientras sus dos protagonistas saludaban alegremente a las chicas que se habían quedado sin aliento…


	14. Capítulo XIV

**Siento no haber subido capítulo ayer, pero no tuve tiempo de escribir. Así que hoy lo subo, ¡y espero que les guste!**** Bueno, como lo prometí, responderé los reviews del capítulo pasado. A titiz, me alegro que leas el fanfic! Y ya pronto comenzará a suceder algo entre Hermione y Snape. En cuanto a los capítulos, creo que va un poco más de la mitad. Tenshi of Valhalla, en este capítulo se contesta tu pregunta, jeje, y me alegro en serio que tengas tiempo de leer! A Laura, ¡sería incapaz de darle una muerte trágica! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Jeje, ya veremos… y Pardelocas, ¿pues que te digo? Hace rato hablamos, así que no hay nada nuevo -.-, pero te dedico este capítulo amor! jaja **

**¡Hasta pronto!**

_**Capítulo Anterior**_

_- ¿Sucede algo Hermione?- preguntó Ginny preocupada acercándose a su amiga, que parecía estar a punto de desmayarse. _

_Hermione señaló entonces algo que estaba en su baúl, y después de mirar, Ginny comprendió._

_Sobre el baúl de Hermione, descansando suavemente y en una posición despreocupada y casual, como cualquier papel que se cae, la vieja fotografía reposaba mientras sus dos protagonistas saludaban alegremente a las chicas que se habían quedado sin aliento…_

**Capítulo ****XIV**

Ginny miró a Hermione, quien no podía apartar la vista de aquella fotografía que acababa de empeorar su vida.

- Así que no eras tan tonta como para dejarla afuera…- dijo Ginny sin saber bien qué decir.

- Pero… pero…- Hermione no atinaba a decir palabra alguna.

- Pero olvidaste meterla…-

- Pero… ¡no! ¡Estoy segura que la puse entre la libreta!-

- ¿Entonces cómo explicas que esté ahí?-

- Yo… no tengo la menor idea-

- ¿Y ahora que vas a hacer?-

Hermione se agachó a recogerla.

- No sé. No puedo regresarla-

- ¿Por qué no?-

- ¡Pues porque no! ¡Imagina! ¿Qué le voy a decir? ¡Profesor Snape! Fíjese que encontré una fotografía muy comprometedora de usted y Lily en mi baúl. Creo que se cayó de su libreta…-

- Suena bien…-

- Gracias por tu ayuda-

- Bueno, puedes omitir los detalles. Solo dile que encontraste eso-

- Aja. ¿Y luego qué? Habré descubierto su secreto, y me lanzará un Avada Kedravra en ese mismo instante…-

- No seas dramática-

- Soy realista…-

- No será tan malo. Además, ¡es un ser humano! Tiene sentimientos… alguna vez tuvo que enamorarse…-

- ¡Pero es Snape! ¿Acaso de lo imaginas caminando con alguien de la mano?-

Ginny no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

- La verdad es que no…-

- Exacto. ¿Y qué sucederá cuando se entere de que he visto su fotografía y que puedo contárselo al mundo?-

- ¿Realmente piensas que estará tan asustado de que lo hagas?-

- Este… pues no-

- Exacto. Puede que solo te diga: Gracias… esta fotografía es muy importante para mí. No sabes cuánto extraño a Lily…-

- No tienes que exagerar… además, si recuerdas bien, Lily se casó con Potter…-

- Es cierto. Pero igual pueden ser buenos recuerdos, ¿no?-

Después de discutir mucho tiempo, ambas chicas quedaron exhaustas y se dieron las buenas noches. Hermione, harta de sus problemas y sin ganas de pensar más en el asunto, no tardó en dormirse.

---

- ¡Hermione!- la chica escuchó que la llamaban. Se encontraba en el Gran Comedor tomando su desayuno.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó viendo que Harry y Ron la miraban con una cara muy cómica de enfado.

- Gryffindor tiene los mismos puntos… ¡no te quitó ninguno!-

- Ah… es cierto. ¿Se la creyeron? ¡Solo era una pequeña broma!- contestó sonriente.

- Pequeña broma…-

- No es mi culpa que no tengan sentido del humor-

Sus dos amigos se sentaron refunfuñando.

- ¿Cuál es la prisa?- preguntó Ron viendo que Hermione devoraba su desayuno.

- Tengo que ir con Snape…- dijo la chica con dificultad después de pasar un gran bocado.

- ¿Tan temprano? ¡Pero tu entrenamiento es en la noche! ¡O ya te lo cambió? ¡No! Peor aún… ¿Estarás todo el día con él?- preguntó Ron.

- No. Solo tengo que ir a… algo…-

- ¿Aja? Y ese algo es…-

- No es tu asunto…- dijo Hermione levantándose y despidiéndose.

- Creo que tienes que esforzarte más…- dijo Harry a Ron, mientras la chica salía del Gran Comedor.

- ¿Esforzarme? ¿Y cómo? Siempre se va…- dijo Ron con tristeza.

- Entonces síguela…-

- ¿Tú crees que debería?-

- No, mejor no. Si no van a terminar peleados…-

Ron se encogió de hombros mientras se servía grandes cantidades de cereal. Sin embargo, unos minutos después, se levantó decidido y después de darle una palmada en la espalda a Harry, salió del Gran Comedor.

---

A medida que Hermione avanzaba por las mazmorras, su valor iba cayendo derrotado. Cuando llegó a las últimas escaleras, toda su determinación se había quedado en el camino. Cuando se despertó había pensado que sería fácil. Pero ahora que llegaba el momento, la perspectiva era otra.

"Vamos… tu puedes. No eres cobarde. Solo es una fotografía", se dijo dándose valor mientras jugaba con el viejo papel entre sus manos.

Antes de lo que hubiese querido, ya se encontraba frente a la puerta, ansiando que el tiempo pasara muy lentamente para que su brazo no llegara a la puerta nunca, o que pasara exageradamente rápido para ya encontrarse libre de ese asunto.

Sintió la fría y húmeda madera, y cerrando el puño escuchó el sonido de su primer golpe. Inmediatamente contuvo el aliento, y poco a poco acercó la oreja a la puerta, atenta a cualquier sonido dentro del despacho. Sin embargo, pasaron unos cuantos segundos y ningún ruido reveló la existencia de vida del otro lado.

"¿Y si no está? ¿Y si está dormido? ¿Y si está concentrado en sus pociones? ¿Y si algo malo le sucedió? ¿Y si sabe que soy yo y no quiere abrir? ¿Y si…?", la mente de Hermione intentaba encontrar alguna explicación, aunque cada una era más ilógica que la anterior.

- Buenos días señorita Granger…- dijo una voz a sus espaldas de pronto, haciendo que se sobresaltara y la fotografía cayera a los pies del recién llegado profesor Snape.

Fueron unos momentos sumamente incómodos, ya que ambos se encontraron de pronto mirando el suelo que había entre ellos, mientras los pequeños personajes de la foto los saludaban alegremente.

- Yo… vine a… solo… quería decirle…la puerta estaba cerrada… iba a devolverle…- el cerebro de Hermione había dejado de funcionar, haciendo que sus palabras fueran completamente incoherentes. Al mismo tiempo, sintió que un calor invadía su rostro y sus orejas, señal inequívoca de un sonrojo.

Sin decir una sola palabra, Snape se agachó lentamente, recogió la fotografía y volvió a levantarse.

Acto seguido, y sin siquiera mirar a Hermione, pasó junto a ella rozándola con su gran capa.

- Lo siento profesor Snape. No era mi intención… fue un accidente- la coherencia había regresado a Hermione, que se daba cuenta de lo tonta que había parecido hacía unos momentos.

- Señorita Granger, pase por favor… Tenemos que hablar…- la voz grave de Snape inundó el recinto helando la sangre de la chica.

Hermione asintió en silencio, y después de dudarlo medio segundo, entró vacilante al despacho, donde Snape mantenía abierta la puerta.

Con un ligero rechinar, y un último "¡Crack!", la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos. Solo unos segundos después, un chico pelirrojo que acababa de presenciar esta escena salió con timidez de su escondite.

---


	15. Capítulo XV

**¡Hola de nuevo! Hoy actualizo temprano. Muy temprano, jeje. Es la 1 de la mañana -.-, pero quería terminar el capítulo.**

**¡Espero que les guste!**

_**Capítulo Anterior**_

_- Señorita Granger, pase por favor… Tenemos que hablar…- la voz grave de Snape inundó el recinto helando la sangre de la chica._

_Hermione asintió en silencio, y después de dudarlo medio segundo, entró vacilante al despacho, donde Snape mantenía abierta la puerta. _

_Con un ligero rechinar, y un último "¡Crack!", la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos. Solo unos segundos después, un chico pelirrojo que acababa de presenciar esta escena salió con timidez de su escondite. _

---

**Capítulo XV**

Hermione se sentó nerviosa de nuevo en aquél despacho que comenzaba a ser tan familiar.

Observó a Snape, quien caminaba muy lentamente, como pensando muy profundamente.

"¿Está nervioso?", se preguntó Hermione emocionada. Parecía que si. Era la primera vez que lo había visto así. Snape pareció darse cuenta de que era observado, y entonces detuvo su alterado caminar. Abrió la boca, pero pareció pensarlo y la cerró sin soltar una palabra.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que la situación estaba en sus manos. Era ahora o nunca. Reuniendo con esfuerzo y nerviosismo todo el valor del que era capaz, y fingiendo una total inocencia, se dirigió a Snape.

- ¿Sucede algo profesor?- dijo con una voz que sonó firme y sin traicionar sus propios nervios.

Observó con detalle la reacción de Snape, que se quedó congelado en donde estaba, incapaz de moverse.

- Eh… en realidad… supongo que no- Hermione miró con entusiasmo la falta de seguridad de su profesor de pociones. Jamás lo había imaginado en una situación así, y tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad.

Snape miró que la chica parecía impacientarse, y entonces se sentó.

- Gracias por la fotografía…- dijo entonces sin mirarla.

Hermione disfrutaba esos momentos, ya que su plan florecía sin demoras. Sin embargo, también se sentía un poco extraña. No sabía lo que debía de decir, y eso la obligaba a estar callada.

- De nada…-

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, pero casi al instante Snape miró a otro lado.

- Ella es la madre de Potter…- dijo el profesor de pociones con voz grave y lejana.

- ¿De verdad?- dijo Hermione intentando mostrar sorpresa.

- Si, pero creo que usted ya lo sabía, a juzgar por su expresión…-

Hermione no dijo nada. No quería admitir que había estado contemplando la fotografía e imaginando su pasado.

- ¿Le enseñó la fotografía a Potter?- preguntó Snape fijando su oscura mirada en los ojos marrones de la chica.

- No-

Snape asintió.

- ¿Se lo piensa decir algún día?-

- ¿Decirle qué?- preguntó Hermione con la esperanza de averiguar un poco más del asunto.

- Decirle que… su madre y yo salimos juntos en una fotografía…- La voz de Snape sonó muy suave, señal de que estaba pensando cuidadosamente en lo que decía.

- No creo que yo sea la indicada en decirlo- dijo Hermione sorprendiéndose a si misma de la seguridad con que lo había dicho.

- Entiendo. No creo que sea conveniente que sepa que Lily y yo fuimos… amigos en Hogwarts…- dijo el profesor de pociones vacilando en lo último.

- ¿Amigos?- preguntó Hermione sumamente interesada. Snape se movió incómodo en su silla.

- Señorita Granger, creo que usted y yo tenemos otros asuntos más importantes qué hacer el día de hoy. Así que la espero por la tarde para el entrenamiento. Muchas gracias por devolver la fotografía-

Hermione entendió con frustración que la conversación había terminado. Se reprochó en silencio el haber sido tan indiscreta y se levantó presta para irse. Sin embargo, su mente funcionaba a toda su capacidad. Tenía que hacer algo. No podía permitirse perder la oportunidad. ¿Cuándo iban a volver a hablar de este tema? Si no era ahora, jamás volvería a salir la conversación.

- ¿Profesor Snape?- dijo como último recurso y desesperada.

Snape levantó la mirada.

- Hoy vi la inscripción del árbol…- dijo sin saber muy bien lo que esperaba que sucediera a continuación. Snape se levantó rápido y casi perdiendo el equilibrio.

- ¿Cuál inscripción?- dijo intentando aparentar tranquilidad y sorpresa, pero Hermione se dio cuenta de que sus nervios lo traicionaban.

- La inscripción del árbol. Caminando hacia el lago. Hoy me detuve frente al árbol de la fotografía por casualidad y entonces algo me llamó la atención. Hay muchos nombres, pero Lily y Severus no son nombres comunes. Supuse que se trataba de usted -

Snape soltó un suspiro de resignación, pero no dijo nada.

- Lo siento mucho, pero no pude evitarlo. Fue un descubrimiento accidental- dijo Hermione, lo cuál era verdad en parte. Miró a Snape, ya completamente insegura de su reacción. La verdad es que Snape la había sorprendido últimamente, actuando de manera completamente distinta a la esperada. No le había bajado puntos por la libreta, ni por culpa de la fotografía, ni había estallado furioso al enterarse del descubrimiento de Hermione. Ahora era todo un misterio para ella. Se dio cuenta con tristeza de que mientras más averiguaba de él, menos lo conocía, lo cuál era irónico.

- Está bien. No importa. No es una historia interesante-

- Creo que si es interesante…- Hermione atacaba sin piedad, sorprendiéndose de su propio descaro. Snape apretó la mandíbula, y la chica se dio cuenta de que estaba yendo demasiado lejos. Sin embargo, y para asombro de Hermione, Snape esbozó una sonrisa. La primera que ella había visto.

Hermione contemplaba con la boca abierta el suceso. Los años parecieron desaparecer en Snape momentáneamente. Solo durante ese breve destello de sonrisa, su apariencia fue igual al joven Severus de la foto.

- Entonces se la contaré luego. Pero por el momento, debe irse…- dijo Snape recobrando su compostura.

Hermione asintió incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna.

- ¿Señorita Granger?- dijo Snape justo antes de que Hermione saliera del despacho. Ella volteó.

- La espero por la tarde-

Esta vez fue ella quien sonrió, y después de despedirse con la mano, salió del despacho con alegría. Solo cuando ya iba subiendo las escaleras para salir de las mazmorras, su rostro adquirió seriedad al darse cuenta con temor de que cada vez ansiaba estar más con Severus Snape. Algo dentro de ella estaba brotando, y crecía con la lentitud, la suavidad y la paciencia de una planta. Pero tarde o temprano florecería. Solo era cuestión de tiempo.


	16. Capítulo XVI

**¡Hola! Aquí esta el capítulo de hoy. Espero que les guste,**** y ¡gracias por los reviews! ¡Ya casi son 100! Es todo un logro.**

**Bueno, dedico este capítulo a Ana Leslie, éxito en tu examen amor! Y suerte también a Laura, ojalá les vaya muy bien. Y si alguien más tiene exámenes, espero que igualmente les vaya ****de lo mejor.**

**Sin más, espero que disfruten:**

_**Capítulo Anterior**_

_- ¿Señorita Granger?- dijo Snape justo antes de que Hermione saliera del despacho. Ella volteó._

_- La espero por la tarde-_

_Esta vez fue ella quien sonrió, y después de despedirse con la mano, salió del despacho con alegría. Solo cuando ya iba subiendo las escaleras para salir de las mazmorras, su rostro adquirió seriedad al darse cuenta con temor de que cada vez ansiaba estar más con Severus Snape. Algo dentro de ella estaba brotando, y crecía con la lentitud, la suavidad y la paciencia de una planta. Pero tarde o temprano florecería. Solo era cuestión de tiempo. _

**Capítulo XVI**

La mirada azul del chico pelirrojo estaba perdida en aquella vieja puerta de madera que acababa de cerrarse tras la chica de sus sueños. ¿Qué hacer? Se preguntaba sin llegar a una respuesta.

¿Qué había sido aquél papel que Hermione había dejado caer por accidente? Era algo muy importante, teniendo en cuenta que Snape la había invitado a pasar. ¿Podrían ser notas? ¿Probablemente alguna duda?

Sin embargo, muy en el fondo sabía que no era así. Algo muy raro estaba pasando, pero no quería averiguarlo. Después de mirar la puerta casi con miedo, huyó escaleras arriba alejándose rápidamente de las mazmorras.

---

Hermione entró a la sala común casi en ensueño. Ni siquiera se fijó en la extraña escena que ofrecía la sala. Harry estaba en el sillón, sin rastros de Ron.

- ¿Hermione?- la voz de Harry la hizo volver a la realidad.

- Disculpa. Iba pensando en otra cosa. ¿Qué pasa?- dijo quitando la tonta cara que llevaba.

- ¿Has visto a Ron?- dijo Harry en tono casual.

- Ahora que lo dices… no. ¿Dónde está?-

- No sé. Por eso te pregunto. No lo he visto desde el desayuno…-

- ¿Desde el desayuno? Supongo que estará en la cocina abusando de la amabilidad de los pobres elfos domésticos…-

- Bueno, eso espero…- dijo Harry, mientras Hermione se sentaba junto a él pesadamente.

- Es Ron. ¿De qué te preocupas? A lo mejor se enojó por alguna trivialidad. Ya sabes cómo es. Vendrá al rato- dijo la chica antes de ponerse con sus deberes. Harry la miró en silencio, y luego la imitó.

Pasaron pocos minutos, o quizás fueron muchos, pero repentinamente la puerta del retrato se abrió. Ambos amigos alzaron la mirada para descubrir al pelirrojo.

- ¿Ves? Te dije que no tardaría en venir…- dijo Hermione volviendo a concentrarse en sus deberes.

- ¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó Harry cuando el chico llegó a donde estaban.

- Paseando en las mazmorras…- contestó Ron mirando fijamente a Hermione, quien dio un pequeño sobresalto al escuchar la respuesta.

- ¿En las mazmorras?- preguntó Harry incrédulo.

- No. Era broma. Nadie pasearía en las mazmorras por gusto… ¿o si?- preguntó Ron sin dejar de mirar a Hermione, quien seguía sin decir palabra y con la vista fija en sus apuntes.

- No, a menos que fueras de Slytherin o que sintieras atracción por Snape…- dijo Harry, quien ahora también tenía su mirada puesta en la chica de cabellos revueltos. Ron hizo una mueca de disgusto ante este comentario, y Hermione no pudo evitar sobresaltarse una vez más.

- ¿Qué les pasa? ¡Cualquiera diría que admiran a Snape! Dejen de hablar de él y de las mazmorras y pónganse a hacer sus deberes…- dijo la chica para cambiar el tema. Ron y Harry no insistieron y la obedecieron. Sin embargo, había caído un silencio muy incómodo entre ellos.

Hermione sentía las fortuitas miradas de sus dos amigos de vez en cuando. ¿Qué les pasaba? Era como si sospecharan algo de ella. Pero no había nada qué ocultar… ¿o si?

- ¿Nos vas a decir qué era ese papel?- preguntó Harry de pronto, haciendo que su corazón subiera de ritmo.

- ¿Cuál papel?- preguntó haciéndose la inocente y desentendida.

- El papel que parecía una fotografía…- dijo Harry entonces, haciendo que Ron alzara las cejas de sorpresa, y que Hermione sintiera su sangre congelarse.

- ¿Fotografía? ¿De qué hablas Harry?- preguntó la chica soltando una risa claramente nerviosa.

- Está bien. Si no quieres decirlo nadie te obligará…- dijo Harry a modo de chantaje.

Hermione se sintió entonces un poco culpable. Eran sus amigos. ¿Por qué le era tan difícil hablar con ellos ahora? Antes hablaban de cualquier cosa, y no se ocultaban nada. ¿Qué había cambiado?

- Es una fotografía que había en la libreta de Snape. Cuando le regresé la libreta me di cuenta que la foto había quedado afuera, sobre mi baúl. Hoy en la mañana fui a regresarla. ¿Entienden?- dijo dándoles un breve resumen sin comprometerse mucho con los detalles.

Ambos chicos la miraron pasmados, sin saber qué decir.

- ¿Contentos? Vuelvan a su trabajo…- dijo ella regresando a sus deberes.

- ¿Fotografía de Snape?- preguntó Ron sin poder ocultar su curiosidad.

- Si. Una vieja fotografía…- dijo Hermione restándole importancia.

- ¿Fotografía de Snape y… alguien?-

- Esos detalles carecen de importancia…- dijo la chica.

- ¿Cómo pueden carecer de importancia? Una fotografía de Snape es algo muy… ¡inusual!- dijo Ron intentando sacar más información.

- Lo siento, pero no puedo dar detalles. Lo prometí a Snape…- dijo Hermione para cerrar la conversación.

- Así que si es algo muy importante…- comentó Harry con media sonrisa.

- Supongo que si. Además, no quieres saberlo…- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

- Por supuesto que quiero saberlo…- dijo Harry, mientras Ron miraba a uno y a otro.

- Déjame ver…- dijo Hermione fingiendo pensar.

- ¿Aja?- dijo Harry interesado.

- ¿Qué pasaría si te digo que en la fotografía salen Snape y Lily abrazados?-

Harry olvidó por unos momentos cómo respirar, mientras Ron contenía el aliento.

- Lily… ¿mi mamá? ¿Estas loca?- dijo haciéndose para atrás intentando huir de la idea.

- Solo era una suposición…- dijo Hermione confirmando que sería un terrible error decirle que era verdad. – Pero solo imagina algo peor que esa suposición…-

Harry no decía palabra alguna. Seguía aterrado con la idea.

- Está bien. La curiosidad es mucha, pero creo que contendré las ganas por el momento…- dijo Harry levantándose.

- Me parece perfecto…- dijo la chica con una sonrisa, volviendo a sus libros.

- ¿Vienes Ron? Quiero despejar esa idea volando un rato…- dijo Harry entonces.

- Te alcanzo en un rato. Quiero terminar esto…- dijo Ron, mirando furtivamente a Hermione, quien presintió que algo no muy bueno estaba por pasar…


	17. Capítulo XVII

**¡G****racias por todos sus reviews! Espero que puedan seguir dejando uno que otro, y también espero que les esté gustando este fanfic avanza muy lentamente con estos capítulos tan cortos, jeje. Sin más, los dejo porque ya muero del sueño. Hasta pronto.  
**

_**Capítulo Anterior**_

_- Está bien. La curiosidad es mucha, pero creo que contendré las ganas por el momento…- dijo Harry levantándose. _

_- Me parece perfecto…- dijo la chica con una sonrisa, volviendo a sus libros._

_- ¿Vienes Ron? Quiero despejar esa idea volando un rato…- dijo Harry entonces._

_- Te alcanzo en un rato. Quiero terminar esto…- dijo Ron, mirando furtivamente a Hermione, quien presintió que algo no muy bueno estaba por pasar…_

**Capítulo XVII**

El silencio cayó cubriendo a Hermione y a Ron, quienes después de observar a Harry que salía de la sala común, volvieron a sus deberes evitando mirarse.

- Hoy es un buen día… ¿no?- dijo Ron entonces para aliviar la tensión.

- Creo que si-

- ¿Ya casi terminas lo de pociones?-

- Si, solo me faltan dos fórmulas… ¿y a ti?-

- Yo todavía no empiezo. Pociones no me agrada en lo absoluto, y mucho menos Snape…-

- Si, supongo que si…- dijo Hermione sin levantar la vista.

- ¿Qué tal te ha ido en los entrenamientos?-

- Bastante bien. Solo espero no decepcionar a… quiero decir…- las miradas de ambos se encontraron por unos instantes, pero ambos voltearon rápidamente hacia otro lado.

- ¿Esperas no decepcionar a Snape?- preguntó Ron sin ánimos.

- ¿Por qué odias a Snape?- preguntó Hermione a su vez.

- ¿Odiarlo¿Yo¡Para nada!- contestó con sarcasmo.

- Creo que es un buen profesor después de todo. Quizás solo tengas una mala impresión de él…-

- ¿Por qué lo dices como si yo fuera el único que lo odia?-

- Lo siento. Quise decir que probablemente el mundo tiene solamente una mala impresión de él. ¿Mejor?-

- Si. ¿Tu ya no lo odias?-

Hermione se dio cuenta de que esas palabras le dolían. ¿Odiarlo? No. Ya no. Alguna vez lo había odiado, era verdad. Pero ahora no se explicaba ¿por qué lo había odiado?

- No sé…- fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca.

- ¿No sabes?-

- Las personas cambian de opinión-

- ¡Pues si¡Pero estamos hablando de Snape¡Severus Snape! El que fue mortífago, y que supuestamente está de nuestro lado, aquél que siempre nos baja puntos y disfruta castigándonos. Aquél que siempre se deleita poniéndome en ridículo enfrente de la clase, y de quien siempre nos mantenemos alejados…-

Vaya. Todo lo que Ron había dicho era verdad. Pero aún así…

- No sé Ron. Creo que deberíamos conocerlo mejor¿no crees?- Hermione no podía pensar con rapidez en esos momentos, y no se le ocurrió mejor respuesta que esa. – ¿Por qué preguntas todo eso?- añadió preguntándose por primera vez el objetivo de esa conversación.

- No sé…- dijo Ron enfurruñado, tras lo cuál el silencio volvió a cubrirlos con su pesado manto.

Hermione miraba de vez en cuando a Ron de reojo, quien parecía estar cada vez más incómodo y definitivamente no se concentraba en sus deberes. Entonces se puso alerta. Su sexto sentido muy rara vez fallaba.

Transcurrieron unos cuantos minutos, tras los cuáles Ron soltó una especie de bufido. Hermione levantó la vista sin pensarlo, y se encontró mirando muy cerca y de frente el par de ojos azules de Ron.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Hermione retrocediendo un poco incómoda y asustada, mientras sentía que su pulso se aceleraba.

- ¿Pasar? No- dijo Ron respirando muy fuerte. – Bueno, en realidad si…- añadió cerrando los ojos.

- ¿Estas bien?- preguntó la chica un poco preocupada por el aspecto de Ron, quien seguía con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Te gusta alguien Hermione?- preguntó entonces el pelirrojo, haciendo que Hermione se quedara sin palabras.

- Yo… eh… ¿gustarme¿Alguien?- preguntó ella a pesar de que había entendido la pregunta a la perfección.

- Si. ¿Hay alguien que te gusta?- dijo Ron poniéndose muy rojo, y haciendo que Hermione siguiera su ejemplo.

- Pues… ¿por qué preguntas eso?- repuso Hermione, pero al instante se arrepintió de haber preguntado. Se dio cuenta de que no quería saberlo y ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas huir del lugar.

- Por… bueno… yo… quiero hablar contigo…- dijo Ron, quien no podía ponerse más colorado de lo que ya estaba.

A Hermione le zumbaban los oídos. Era como una pesadilla, y no porque odiara a Ron. Simplemente no era el momento adecuado, y tenía que poner sus pensamientos en orden. Vagamente escuchó que Ron hablaba balbuceando un poco, tal vez explicando la razón de su pregunta, pero en realidad no estaba poniendo atención. Su confusión iba en aumento, cuando de pronto escuchó que el chico terminaba de hablar y tomaba aire sin duda para continuar.

- Hermione… ¿quieres ser mi novia?- dijo Ron mirándola a los ojos.

Hermione sintió que la sangre bajaba de su cara dándole una palidez de desconcierto, y por unos momentos se sintió débil. ¿Había escuchado bien? Después de tanto tiempo¿Ron había hecho esa pregunta¿Qué había dicho antes¿Por qué no le había puesto atención? Había pensado muchas veces que esto podía llegar a ocurrir, pero nunca lo había imaginado así. Siempre lo había ideado un poco más… ¿romántico? Quizás un paseo por Hogsmeade, un ocaso, o una noche con el cielo cubierto de estrellas…

Pero ¿Qué prisa tenía Ron? Ni siquiera había creado un buen ambiente. Habían comenzado como si estuvieran hablando del clima¡y de pronto él salía con esto!

Su mente funcionaba lo más rápido que podía. ¿Qué hacía Ron viéndola así? Creyó soñar, y deseó despertar de pronto en la seguridad de su dormitorio. No obstante, cerró los ojos, y al abrirlos se dio cuenta de que Ron esperaba una respuesta. Ahora fue ella quien balbuceó.

- Ron… yo…- el chico la miraba expectante, su rostro serio, pero a pesar de eso, lleno de emociones. Lo pensó un poco más, y entonces se dio cuenta de la respuesta que tenia que darle. Sintiendo que el tiempo pasaba muy lentamente, y sintiendo que cada movimiento sucedía en cámara lenta, abrió la boca para contestarle…


	18. Capítulo XVIII

**Hola ¡Lo siento! No había podido actualizar hasta hoy. Pero espero que este capítulo les guste. Poco a poco va llegando al final. Gracias por sus reviews!**

_**Capítulo Anterior:**_

_Su mente funcionaba lo más rápido que podía. ¿Qué hacía Ron viéndola así? Creyó soñar, y deseó despertar de pronto en la seguridad de su dormitorio. No obstante, cerró los ojos, y al abrirlos se dio cuenta de que Ron esperaba una respuesta. Ahora fue ella quien balbuceó._

_- Ron… yo…- el chico la miraba expectante, su rostro serio, pero a pesar de eso, lleno de emociones. Lo pensó un poco más, y entonces se dio cuenta de la respuesta que tenia que darle. Sintiendo que el tiempo pasaba muy lentamente, y sintiendo que cada movimiento sucedía en cámara lenta, abrió la boca para contestarle…_

**Capítulo XVIII**

- Lo siento Ron…- dijo Hermione bajando la mirada para no ver aquellos ojos azules que la miraban aún con emoción. – Eres muy importante para mí, y lo sabes, pero no me siento segura para una relación en estos momentos…-

- ¿Eso quiere decir que no?- preguntó Ron, mientras ella esquivaba su mirada.

- No Ron… lo siento…-

Sin decir más, la chica se levantó del lugar, sintiéndose miserable al mirar hacia atrás y ver que Ron miraba el suelo completamente destrozado. Pero sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Sabía que la verdad muchas veces lastima, pero no quería verse obligada a mentirle a su amigo.

Entró a su dormitorio sin volver a mirar hacia atrás. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y se alegró al ver que nadie más estaba ahí. Quería estar sola y pensar en todas las cosas que habían pasado últimamente.

Odiaba a Ron en aquellos momentos por carecer de tacto y por su confesión tan repentina y sin sentido desde su punto de vista.

Se recostó en su cama e intentó en vano quedarse dormida. Sin embargo, una duda la asaltó de pronto.

Enderezándose en su cama volvió a pensar en todo ese asunto. ¿Por qué le había dicho que no a Ron? Ahora que lo veía con más detenimiento, no había ninguna razón para decirle que no, ¿o si?

Pensó en la pregunta de Ron. "¿Te gusta alguien?", había contestado que no, pero no estaba tan segura de eso. Algo le había impedido decirle que si a Ron. Quizás un sueño, una sensación. Miró su baúl a los pies de la cama, y entonces recordó la fotografía. "Severus Snape…", le dijo algo en su mente.

Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada. "¿Severus Snape? ¿Qué tiene que ver él con esto?", pensó aún sonriente.

"Tiene que ver, que fue él quien te impidió decirle que si a Ron…", le contestó la voz en su cabeza.

- Qué ridiculez… Snape es un profesor de Hogwarts…-

"Si, pero mientras más conoces de su vida, más te atrae…"

- Eso es mentira. Solo siento…- Hermione lo pensó con detenimiento. - …pues no sé que siento…-

"Se llama amor…", dijo la voz.

Hermione se estremeció.

- No siento amor por él. Solo es… pues no sé…-

"Sabes que esperas con ansia a que llegue la hora del entrenamiento"

Se levantó sin ganas e intentó despejar su mente. No quería seguir escuchando la voz de lo que parecía ser su conciencia.

---

Hermione abrió los ojos con pereza. Se sentó en su cama y miró a su alrededor. Que raro, no había nadie.

Entonces recordó todo lo que había pasado y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida. Miró su reloj con desganas, y entonces soltó un pequeño grito de angustia. ¡Era tarde! ¡Hacía diez minutos que había comenzado la hora del entrenamiento!

Salió corriendo de la sala común y apenas se fijó en sus dos amigos que a juzgar por sus rostros tan serios, estaban deprimidos. Ambos levantaron la mirada un tanto sorprendidos, pero no tenía tiempo para explicarles. Era tarde.

Salió como ráfaga por el retrato, vio un destello rojo y entonces se encontró repentinamente gateando por el piso.

- ¡Hermione! ¿Qué sucede?- dijo Ginny, a quien Hermione se había llevado de encuentro en su carrera.

- Lo siento Ginny… debo irme…- dijo la chica intentando recuperarse rápidamente de su caída.

- ¿A dónde?- preguntó su amiga con interés.

- Tengo clase de pociones…- dijo Hermione recogiendo sus cosas rápidamente

- ¡Nunca te había visto tan apurada! Pareciera que estas ansiosa de ver a Snape…- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa traviesa.

- ¡Ginny!- gritó Hermione asesinándola con la mirada.

- Era broma, corre…- dijo su amiga.

- Te veo luego- dijo Hermione, y salió de nuevo a toda prisa. Ginny la vio alejarse y perderse en la esquina. Se levantó con lentitud, pensando en la prisa de su amiga, y entó a la sala común. Distinguió a lo lejos a Harry y a Ron, éste último con la mirada perdida. Al acercarse, la mirada de Harry le contó lo que había sucedido. Hermione había rechazado a Ron, confirmando con esta escena sus pensamientos de que algo estaba sucediendo con su Hermione.

---

Hermione literalmente volaba por las escaleras de las mazmorras. Quince minutos tarde. Nunca le había pasado. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle en esos momentos?

Se encontró finalmente frente a la vieja puerta, y llamó sin esperar un momento para recuperar el aliento.

Unos pasos le avisaron que Snape se acercaba del otro lado de la madera. Se escuchó que el picaporte giraba, y entonces la puerta se abrió.

- Lo siento profesor… se… me… hizo… tarde…- dijo la chica dando grandes bocanadas de aire. Miró a Snape con cautela, sin saber muy bien que esperar de él. Después de todo lo que había sucedido, las reacciones de Snape eran todo un misterio para ella.

- Está bien, pase por favor…- dijo Severus cediéndole el paso. Hermione entró ya no muy sorprendida de su reacción. Poco a poco se iba acostumbrando.

Sin soltar una palabra, Snape la invitó a sentarse y le entregó la práctica del día. Después se dirigió hacia su escritorio y se sumergió en sus asuntos.

Nuevamente todo volvió a quedar en silencio. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo para no pasar toda la clase simplemente escuchando el suave burbujear del caldero sobre el fuego.

- ¿Profesor? ¿Podemos hablar de algo?- dijo con cautela. Sentía que conocía lo suficiente sobre Snape como para saber que no se iba a enojar con esa pregunta.

- ¿Hablar de algo?- escuchó la suave voz del profesor, quien continuó con su trabajo sin inmutarse.

- Si, de cualquier cosa…-

Snape se movió en su silla.

- ¿De qué quiere hablar, señorita Granger?-

Hermione sonrió, a pesar de que Snape no la estaba viendo. La respuesta de Snape le daba libertad para hablar de cualquier tema. Una oportunidad perfecta para saber más sobre la vida de Severus Snape.

- Bueno… por la mañana dijo algo sobre… la vieja fotografía…-

Snape soltó un bufido, pero no dijo nada. Hermione supuso que podía continuar.

- Me preguntaba si podía contarme lo que sucedió… entre usted y Lily…-


	19. Capítulo XIX

**¡Hola!**** Creo que ahora no me tardé tanto en publicar, ¿o si? Pues no sé, pero espero que les esté gustando la historia.**

**Le dedico este capítulo a mi linda novia, jaja, espero que te guste amor!**

**¡Y gracias a todos por sus reviews! ¡Ya son 103! ¡De verdad muchas gracias! Y espero que puedan seguir dejando uno que otro review, jeje. ****Gracias a Doomi, Ayra16, Laura, sindzero, -Tenshi of Valhalla-(que siempre tengo problemas escribiendo ese nombre -.-), flor y amaia por sus reviews de los últimos capítulos.**

**¡Hasta pronto!**

_**Capítulo XIX**_

_- ¿De qué quiere hablar, señorita Granger?- _

_Hermione sonrió, a pesar de que Snape no la estaba viendo. La respuesta de Snape le daba libertad para hablar de cualquier tema. Una oportunidad perfecta para saber más sobre la vida de Severus Snape._

_- Bueno… por la mañana dijo algo sobre… la vieja fotografía…-_

_Snape soltó un bufido, pero no dijo nada. Hermione supuso que podía continuar._

_- Me preguntaba si podía contarme lo que sucedió… entre usted y Lily…- _

**Capítulo XIX**

Snape dejó inmediatamente de hacer su trabajo, con la mirada perdida en algún lejano recuerdo. Demasiado sorprendido por la repentina pregunta, no dijo nada en lo que a Hermione le pareció una eternidad. Sin embargo, de pronto pareció recuperar el habla y entonces miró a la chica de frente, quien se hizo un poco hacia atrás intimidada.

- Lo que sucedió entre ella y yo… fue hace demasiado tiempo- dijo intentando cortar la conversación.

Pero Hermione no se daría por vencida tan rápido. Sabía que su oportunidad estaba ahí, justo en ese preciso momento. No podía perderla.

- ¿Le incomoda hablar del tema?- dijo retándolo. Tal y como esperaba, el profesor de pociones se puso a la defensiva.

- No me incomoda. Para nada- dijo a secas. Ahora era Hermione quien lo presionaba con la mirada, y Severus no tuvo alternativa. Soltando un suspiro de resignación, se dispuso a contar un resumen de su vida. Pero un momento antes de comenzar se detuvo sorprendido. Jamás había hablado de esto antes. Nunca en su vida se lo había confiado a nadie. ¿Por qué estaba a punto de contárselo a Hermione Granger? ¿Qué tenía ella de especial? No tenía mucho tiempo para pensar, con la chica mirándolo atentamente. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que se sentía muy bien cuando estaba con ella, y también sintió un poco de miedo al darse cuenta de que sentía cierta debilidad por ella. Se aclaró la garganta, y entonces comenzó.

- Sucedió durante los últimos años que estuvimos en Hogwarts. Lily era mi mejor amiga, y aunque ella nunca me lo dijo directamente, creo que yo también era un poco especial para ella…-

Hermione, absorta en la interesante conversación, casi por inercia estuvo a punto de tomar apuntes. Dándose cuenta de la tontería que había estado a punto de hacer, puso su libreta lejos de ella y siguió escuchándolo con toda la atención de la que era capaz.

- Durante los primeros años que estuvimos en Hogwarts pasamos mucho tiempo juntos. Podría decirse que éramos inseparables.- Snape tosió un poco y sus ojos parecieron perderse nuevamente en los recuerdos. – Por esas fechas tomamos la foto, y fue por aquellos días cuando grabamos nuestros nombres en el árbol. Fue idea de ella, pero debo admitir que fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida.-

Snape se detuvo de repente, y Hermione supo que estaba a punto de decir algo importante.

- Ella era una excelente estudiante, de las mejores que ha tenido Hogwarts. En el quinto año ella metió más clases de las normales, y a partir de ahí comenzamos a vernos menos. Solo en la comida y a veces en la cena. Pero ya no era como antes. Nos fuimos alejando, y al pasar el siguiente año llegó el momento de elegir los cursos. Yo opté por todas las materias que tenían que ver con las artes oscuras, mientras que ella tomó el camino contrario. Lily me había dicho antes que detestaba las artes oscuras, y yo le había prometido que jamás me involucraría mucho en ellas, ni siquiera en las clases de Hogwarts. La decepcioné, y me dejó de hablar. Fue entonces cuando conoció a James Potter…-

Hermione estaba completamente impactada. Apenas respiraba, pero sentía que era más necesario escuchar.

- … y con eso nació el odio entre él y yo. Por ella. Competíamos por sorprenderla y ganarnos su cariño. No la culpo, pero luchar por ella valía la pena…-

Snape se quedó en silencio, y Hermione supo que la historia había terminado. Sin embargo, ella no sabía qué decir. Simplemente Severus la había dejado sin palabras.

- Bien, esa es la historia…- dijo Snape sin saber qué más agregar al ver la cara estupefacta de la chica, que lo miraba con la boca abierta.

- ¿Alguna duda señorita Granger?- preguntó mientras una fugaz sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro, y haciendo que Hermione saliera de su ensimismamiento.

- Yo… no, para nada. Y… siento mucho haber preguntado y hacer que recordara cosas tristes…- dijo ella intentando disculparse.

- No hay problema. Y fueron buenos tiempos, hacía falta recordarlos…- dijo Snape, sorprendiendo una vez más a Hermione, quien no podía creer que estaba viendo el lado más humano de Severus. Sonrió para si misma. Después de todo, el profesor Snape tenía emociones. Y sentimientos muy profundos…

- ¿Y qué me cuenta de usted? ¿Alguna propuesta interesante de algún chico?- preguntó de pronto Snape.

- ¿Qué cosa? Quiero decir… disculpe… ¿qué dijo?- preguntó Hermione sin saber si había escuchado bien.

- Lo que escuchó señorita Granger. Es mi turno de preguntar, y de alguna forma tengo que desquitarme…- dijo Snape sonriendo, y haciendo que Hermione se perdiera aún más.

- Ah… no, quiero decir, si… bueno, no… en realidad…-

Hermione no sabía qué contestar. No podía sobreponerse de la impresión, y junto a la pregunta de Snape y a su sonrisa, poco podía hacer. Simplemente no podía pensar con claridad.

- ¿Me va a decir que la chica más inteligente de Hogwarts, la que tiene tantos conocimientos, simplemente desconoce el amor?- preguntó Severus sarcástico.

- Este… pues…- justo en ese momento le llegó a la mente Ron y su tonta y brusca declaración de esa mañana. Y encima de eso, la vieja fotografía donde Snape la miraba sonriente.

- No sé…- dijo, asustándose de tener al verdadero Snape frente a ella.

- ¿No sabe? Está bien. Creo que es suficiente por hoy- dijo Snape consultando la hora.

Hermione respiró aliviada. El entrenamiento había terminado, y se apresuró a recoger sus cosas antes de que Severus cambiara de opinión.

- Pero algún día tiene que contestarlo…- dijo el profesor de pociones, a lo cuál Hermione respondió con un tímido "si".

- Gracias profesor Snape. De verdad le agradezco mucho la confianza por contarme esa historia. Y supongo que nos veremos mañana, ¿verdad?- dijo Hermione despidiéndose.

- Por supuesto. A la misma hora de hoy- dijo Snape despidiéndose con la mano. Hermione contestó el saludo y se preparó para salir. Sin embargo, algo la contuvo. Se detuvo un poco indecisa, y pensando en todo lo que había pasado en el día, se decidió.

- ¿Profesor Snape?-

- ¿Si?- contestó él.

- ¿Puedo llamarlo Severus? Me refiero a cuando estemos solos…- dijo sin poder evitar ponerse roja.

Snape la miró un tanto sorprendido, pero entonces la fugaz sonrisa volvió a aparecer.

- Con una condición. Que yo pueda llamarte Hermione en la misma situación…-


	20. Capítulo XX

**¡Hola! ¡Hoy si pude actualizar rápido! Muchas gracias por sus reviews, y me alegro mucho que les esté gustando. Ojalá este capítulo también sea de su agrado. Cariño! te dedico este capítulo! Que por cierto, se cayó mi red, y cuando volví ya no estabas -.-, que mal, pero bueno, jeje.**

**¡Hasta pronto!**

_**Capítulo XX**_

_- ¿Profesor Snape?-_

_- ¿Si?- contestó él._

_- ¿Puedo llamarlo Severus? Me refiero a cuando estemos solos…- dijo sin poder evitar ponerse roja._

_Snape la miró un tanto sorprendido, pero entonces la fugaz sonrisa volvió a aparecer._

_- Con una condición. Que yo pueda llamarte Hermione en la misma situación…-_

**Capítulo XX**

Hermione salió del despacho sintiendo que flotaba. Escuchó como en un sueño la puerta que se cerraba detrás de ella, y sin saber cómo, de pronto se encontró de pie frente al retrato de la sala común.

No podía pensar. Simplemente estaba anonadada. Una sola hora hablando con Snape, y su vida había cambiado drásticamente.

Incapaz de recordar la contraseña en esos momentos, se sentó recargada en los grandes bloques de piedra de la pared. Apenas se dio cuenta cuando alguien más llegó y dijo la contraseña. Pero ella no entró.

No podía creer que sus propósitos se estuvieran cumpliendo tan rápido. No podía creer que su plan estuviera funcionando a la perfección.

Finalmente conocía más de la vida de Snape. Ahora sabía mucho más de lo que había bajo aquella máscara de frialdad con la cuál Severus se ocultaba con tan buenos resultados.

Además, ahora podía llamarlo Severus cuando estuvieran solos. Eso era un gran paso para… ¿para qué? De pronto Hermione sintió que la sangre se le congelaba, y su nube se deshizo en filamentos de incertidumbre. Toda la emoción que sentía pasó de repente a ser un sentimiento de temor y de duda.

¿Por qué se sentía tan contenta? Inicialmente su plan solo consistía en descubrir al Snape del pasado, con lo cuál se iba a sentir solamente satisfecha de su capacidad. Ahora que lo había logrado, esa hipotética satisfacción se había convertido en una felicidad indescriptible.

"¿Felicidad?", se preguntó a si misma intentando sacudir esos pensamientos. Pero fue imposible. Aquello que crecía lentamente dentro de ella ya no podía ser ignorado.

Con un poco de tristeza, otro poco de temor y muchas dudas e impaciencia, Hermione, la sabelotodo insufrible de Hogwarts, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en terreno desconocido.

- Eso se llama amor…- dijo entonces una voz. Hermione se levantó muy asustada al ver que alguien se había parado frente a ella, y se encontró con Harry.

- ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó ella intentando que su pulso no se acelerara con las palabras que él había dicho.

- Nada. Solo te vi muy pensativa, y supuse que estabas pensando en algo interesante…- dijo el chico con una sonrisa traviesa.

- No pensaba en nada…- mintió ella.

- Claro. Por eso te sientas a la entrada de la sala común…-

- Este… pues… solo estaba cansada…-

- Como digas pues- dijo Harry antes de decir la contraseña del retrato.

Hermione estaba a punto de entrar, cuando alcanzó a ver que Ron estaba sentado en el sillón de siempre. Sin pensarlo se hizo para atrás. No tenía ganas de alguna escena vergonzosa.

- ¿No vas a entrar?- preguntó Harry un poco sorprendido.

- No. Lo pensé mejor, y creo que iré a dar un paseo. Necesito aire fresco…- dijo la chica girándose para regresar por el pasillo.

- Te acompaño entonces…- dijo Harry distinguiendo a Ron y comprendiendo con tristeza la razón de Hermione.

- No es necesario…-

- Yo sé, pero también necesito aire fresco-

Los dos amigos iban caminando en silencio. Hermione rogaba para que Harry no comenzara a hablar sobre Ron. Sin embargo, sus súplicas no fueron escuchadas.

- Hermione, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-

La chica soltó un suspiro de resignación.

- Si, pero no te garantizo una respuesta- Harry pareció sopesar la situación, pero finalmente se decidió.

- ¿Por qué rechazaste a Ron?- dijo entonces sin rodeos.

Hermione cerró los ojos a pesar de que ya se esperaba una pregunta así.

- Te dije que la respuesta no estaba garantizada…- dijo ella intentando evitar el tema.

- Hermione…- dijo Harry deteniéndose. Hermione caminó unos cuantos pasos más, y al darse cuenta que su amigo se había detenido, lo imitó.

- ¿Qué pasa?-

- Pensé que como buenos amigos que somos, me contarías…- contestó él haciéndose el ofendido.

Hermione comprendió su juego al instante.

- No me puedes chantajear tan fácil…-

- ¿De verdad no me vas a contar?- preguntó él ya completamente serio.

Hermione soltó otro suspiro, que cada vez era más resignado que el anterior.

- Pues…- la chica pensó en lo que iba a responder. Harry la miraba atentamente. – No me siento segura en estos momentos. Admito que antes era lo que quería, pero ahora ya no sé. Probablemente se tardó mucho, y el sentimiento dejó de existir. Probablemente nunca existió en realidad, y solo era una idea utópica que deja de ser un deseo cuando se vuelve realidad. Probablemente… ¿qué te puedo decir? Probablemente me di cuenta de que Ron no es mi tipo…-

Harry la escuchó sin hablar, y solo asintió cuando ella terminó.

- No quiero equivocarme Harry. No quiero cometer un error y luego arrepentirme de haber hecho algo que nunca quise…- continuó ella mirando el horizonte. – Necesito tiempo…-

Los dos siguieron caminando en silencio. Ambos mirando el suelo, pensativos y sin prisa.

- Hay alguien más, ¿verdad?- dijo él de pronto. Hermione tardó unos momentos en comprender la pregunta.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó ella angustiada, sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba.

- Rechazaste a Ron porque hay alguien más…- la mirada inquisitiva de Harry era difícil de soportar.

- No sé de que estás hablando- dijo ella caminando unos cuantos pasos más.

- No me puedes engañar tan fácil…-

- De verdad no sé de que hablas-

- Has estado rara últimamente Hermione. Y decirle que no a Ron es algo sospechoso. En otras circunstancias le hubieras dicho que si…-

- Harry, deja de decir tonterías…- dijo ella soltando una risa nerviosa e intentando cambiar de tema.

- No Hermione. No son tonterías. Pero no voy a andar con rodeos…- dijo Harry deteniéndose nuevamente y haciendo que ella se detuviera también.

- ¿Entonces de qué hablas?- preguntó ella sosteniendo la verde mirada.

- Estoy hablando de Severus Snape…-


	21. Capítulo XXI

**¡También hoy pude actualizar! Lo malo es que es más de medianoche… bueno, espero que les guste este capítulo. ¡Cariño! ¿ya ves? ¿Cómo podría dejarte con la duda? Jaja, te dedico este capítulo como siempre, y lo siento si tomé prestada una que otra de tus frases, jeje.**

**¡Hasta pronto!**

_**Capítulo Anterior**_

_- Harry, deja de decir tonterías…- dijo ella soltando una risa nerviosa e intentando cambiar de tema._

_- No Hermione. No son tonterías. Pero no voy a andar con rodeos…- dijo Harry deteniéndose nuevamente y haciendo que ella se detuviera también._

_- ¿Entonces de qué hablas?- preguntó ella sosteniendo la verde mirada._

_- Estoy hablando de Severus Snape…-_

**Capítulo XXI**

- ¿Se… Severus Snape?- Hermione tragó saliva con dificultad. No era posible.

- Escuchaste bien-

- ¿Qué tiene que ver él con esto?- dijo Hermione cada vez más nerviosa, aunque aun lograba ocultarlo bastante bien.

Harry la interrogó con la mirada. Ella siguió intentando disimularlo.

- No sé, tú dime…- contestó Harry.

Hermione se rió intentando huir del tema, pero para su mala fortuna fue una risa nerviosa… y Harry la había captado…

- Menos mal que no tiene nada que ver con esto…- contestó él. Todo parecía indicar que la actitud de ella había confirmado sus sospechas, y la chica sintió que enrojecía de vergüenza.

- Estás loco…- dijo como último recurso. Pero ya nada podía salvarla.

- Puede que si, pero al menos no me gusta alguien que es una vida más grande que yo…-

- Eres un exagerado… Snape no es tan grande…- dijo ella a la defensiva, y muy tarde se dio cuenta de su error.

- Así que no lo niegas, y aparte lo defiendes-

Hermione no supo que contestar. Harry la había desarmado por completo. ¿Y ahora qué hacía? Necesitaba la confianza de Harry.

- ¿Harry?- preguntó con un temor indeseado en su voz.

El chico tenía la mirada perdida.

- Deberíamos regresar al castillo. Ya es tarde…- contestó, y se giró para emprender el regreso. Sin embargo, Hermione lo detuvo. Necesitaba saber que podía confiar en él.

- No le diré a nadie tu secreto, si eso es lo que quieres saber…- dijo él.

- Gracias Harry- fue lo único que ella contestó.

Caminaron de regreso al castillo, ambos en ese incómodo y sepulcral silencio al cuál Hermione ya se estaba adaptando. Solo unos cuantos insectos cantores rasgaban el mutismo de la naciente noche.

- ¿Hermione?- dijo él dudando un poco cuando entraron al castillo.

- ¿Aja?-

- Guardaré tu secreto, pero…- ella se dio cuenta de que el chico quería decir algo importante pero no encontraba la manera de decirlo. Después de pensarlo un poco, prosiguió. – …pero nunca lo pensé de ti…-

Fue como una cubetazo de agua fría que la abofeteó en plena cara.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó incómoda.

- ¿Snape? ¿Nuestro eterno enemigo? ¿Aquél a quien preferíamos no haber conocido? ¿Aquél de quien decíamos que el mundo estaría mejor sin su existencia? ¿Aquél que nos odia y que solo beneficia a Slytherin? ¿Aquél que fue mortífago y a quien mis padres odiaban?- Harry se desahogó de un solo golpe. Hermione no sabía qué decir.

La respiración de Harry era fuerte, y Hermione sabía que estaba luchando por no estallar.

- No sé cómo pudiste decirle que no a Ron. ¿Cómo pudiste cambiarlo por alguien tan detestable como Snape? No lo puedo entender…-

Ella pensaba en todas esas preguntas, y luchaba para contestar, pero se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera ella conocía las respuestas. Unos momentos después el chico pareció tranquilizarse. Quizás el que ella no contestara había ayudado.

- Eres mi mejor amiga Hermione. Pero no puedo apoyarte como quisiera…- dijo él inseguro. Hermione comprendió la incertidumbre de Harry, y asintió en silencio.

- Yo sé que no puedo meterme en tu vida y decirte lo que debes hacer y lo que no debes hacer. Eso es algo muy personal, y lo respeto completamente. Pero… de Snape a Ron, prefiero a Ron…-

Hermione soltó una risa, pero esta vez fue una risa que se llevó los nervios lejos de ella.

- Entiendo Harry. No te preocupes-

Harry le sonrió, y entonces continuaron su camino. Una vez rota la tensión del ambiente, era mucho más fácil hablar.

- ¿Y cómo sucedió?- preguntó el chico curioso.

- ¿Suceder? Aún no tengo idea de si está sucedió…-

- Si claro. Obvio que algo sucedió. Como dije, has estado rara últimamente…-

- ¿Rara en qué aspecto?-preguntó ella con curiosidad.

- Rara en el aspecto que pareces disfrutar cada una de las sesiones de entrenamiento. Cualquiera diría que estás ansiosa de que se llegue la tarde. ¿O me vas a decir que era mi imaginación?-

- Puede que sea tu imaginación…- contestó ella misteriosamente, pero en su interior se devanaba en cavilaciones. "¿Será tan notorio?"

- No es mi imaginación…-

- Bueno, digamos que todo comenzó cuando me propuse indagar en el pasado de Snape…-

- ¿Y por qué te lo propusiste?-

- Pues… no lo recuerdo...- dijo ella haciendo memoria, pero fracasando en sus intentos.

- ¿Cómo no lo vas a recordar?-

- Creo que fue cuando me dijo lo del concurso…-

- ¿Y cuándo te comenzó a gustar?-

Hermione enrojeció. Pero no iba a dejar que Harry la incomodara.

- Pues… puede que haya sido también cuando me dijo lo del concurso. O en el primer entrenamiento. O cuando me llevé su libreta por accidente. O cuando la fotografía de…- Hermione se calló muy bruscamente. Había estado a punto de decir algo completamente innecesario.

- ¿La fotografía de qué?- pero Harry ya tenía toda su atención en ello.

- La vieja fotografía de Snape…- dijo ella.

Harry la miró inquisitivo, pero pareció conformarse con la respuesta.

- Fíjate. Así está el asunto…- contestó ella.

- ¿Es un poco raro, no crees?- preguntó Harry.

- Muy raro. Pero de verdad, Snape ha demostrado ser completamente diferente a como lo conocíamos. Ni en sueños lo hubiera imaginado así. Creo que deberías conocerlo...-

- No gracias. Prefiero quedarme con la impresión que tengo de él…- dijo él borrando de su mente a un Snape feliz y sonriente.

- Como quieras…-

Casi habían llegado a la sala común. Justo antes de entrar, Harry la detuvo.

- ¿Y qué le vas a decir a Ron?-

Hermione lo pensó unos momentos.

- Por el momento nada. Quizás con el tiempo se lo pueda decir. O quizás con el tiempo se lo puedas insinuar. Pero por ahora, creo que está mejor así… ¿no crees?-

- ¿Qué no me van a decir?- se escuchó la voz de cierto pelirrojo que acababa de llegar detrás de ellos.


	22. Capitulo XXII

**¡Estoy de regreso! Siento no haber actualizado antes, pero no había… tiempo. Jeje****, bueno, si había tiempo, lo que no había era imaginación. Es que no abunda. **

**Pero aquí esta este capítulo, y espero no volver a tardarme en actualizar. ¡Gracias por los reviews! **

**¡Amor! Te dedico este capítulo después de cómo tres días o algo así de no escribir, jeje. **

**¡****Hasta pronto!**

_**Capítulo Anterior:**_

_- ¿Y qué le vas a decir a Ron?-_

_Hermione lo pensó unos momentos._

_- Por el momento nada. Quizás con el tiempo se lo pueda decir. O quizás con el tiempo se lo puedas insinuar. Pero por ahora, creo que está mejor así… ¿no crees?-_

_- ¿Qué no me van a decir?- ambos sintieron que la sangre se les helaba cuando se escuchó de pronto la voz de cierto pelirrojo que acababa de llegar detrás de ellos…_

**Capítulo XXII**

- Ah… pues verás… hablábamos de… ciertas cosas…- la voz de Harry salió temblorosa a pesar del intento de sonar firme y convincente.

- Y esas ciertas cosas son…- preguntó Ron mirándolo con cierto recelo.

- Pues ya sabes, el clima y otras tonterías…- intervino Hermione.

- Aja. Y por eso no me iban a decir algo tan importante como el clima…-

- ¡Pues no es de tu incumbencia!- dijo Hermione indignada.

- Si lo es. Somos amigos, ¿no?- preguntó Ron.

- No de nuevo ese tema…- murmuró Hermione recordando el mismo chantaje que Harry había utilizado.

- Si, somos amigos. Pero de verdad no tiene nada que ver contigo…- mintió Harry descaradamente.

- Si no tiene nada que ver conmigo entonces no veo por qué no me pueden decir…- dijo Ron fastidiado.

- Te hacemos un favor al no decírtelo, créeme…- dijo Hermione cansándose.

- A menos que…- Ron miró a Harry con sospecha, quien le devolvió una mirada de incomprensión.

- Ya veo. Esta bien, no me digan…- dijo Ron dejando caer los hombros con un suspiro, mientras les lanzaba una mirada evaluadora. Harry entendió entonces.

- Ron… no es eso que estas pensando…-

Hermione entendió de inmediato a lo que se refería, pero prefirió hacer como que eso estaba fuera de su comprensión.

- ¿Y en qué estoy pensando?- dijo Ron desafiante.

Harry le lanzó una rápida mirada a Hermione para evaluar su reacción, y luego dijo:

- Piensas que a mi me gusta Hermione, y que estábamos en una cita o algo así…- dijo Harry.

- ¿Y no es cierto?- preguntó Ron aún con sospecha.

- Pues no. Te equivocas rotundamente…- terció Hermione interviniendo en la conversación que comenzaba a aburrirla.

- Ah… lo siento entonces…- se disculpó Ron.

- Y aunque así fuera, no tienes por qué enojarte...- dijo Hermione sin poder contenerse más ante la actitud de Ron, y sin otra palabra entró a la sala común.

- ¿Dije algo malo?- preguntó Ron mientras veía junto con Harry que el retrato se cerraba detrás de la chica.

- No sé. De verdad que no lo sé…- contestó Harry pensando en todos los problemas que habían surgido.

---

Hermione estaba tumbada sobre su cama, pensando en todos los acontecimientos del día. Pero pensaba en especial en la sesión con Severus. Lo recordaba casi como un sueño lejano, y sin embargo muy bello.

Ahora podía llamarlo Severus cuando estuvieran solos, y él a ella Hermione. Sería muy interesante ver hacia donde irían las cosas la siguiente sesión. Y de pronto, sin ningún aviso, se asustó al recordar su conversación posterior con Harry.

¡Había aceptado que sentía algo por Snape! ¿Cómo había podido? ¿Estaba loca? ¿Qué pasaría si Harry mencionaba algo? No, tenía que confiar en él. Pero un momento… ya aceptaba para sí misma que Severus la atraía irresistiblemente. ¿Cómo había podido dejar que eso ocurriera?

Aunque Harry guardara el secreto, era obvio que nada podía pasar entre ellos, ¿o si? Lo pensó unos momentos. Parecía ridículo que un profesor y una estudiante tuvieran una relación sentimental. ¿Cuántos años tenía Snape? Duplicaba su edad con seguridad. Pero definitivamente no aparentaba su edad.

Teniendo en cuenta que Snape había sido compañero de Lily y de James, entonces podría ser su papá. Sin embargo, cuando sonreía se veía igual que en la foto…

Por otra parte, eso era lo que ella sentía. ¿Qué era lo que sentía Snape sobre ella? Con casi toda la seguridad del mundo, podía apostar a que él solo había intentado ser amable con ella, y que su razón de darle "libertad" cuando estuviera con él no se debía a que sintiera algo por ella.

Se imaginó a si misma confesándole su amor a Snape, mientras él la veía completamente desconcertado y casi con desprecio. No, era demasiado ridículo.

Completamente mortificada, se puso boca abajo y abrazó su almohada. ¿Cómo había sucedido esto? Todo había comenzado con el simple plan de descubrir un poco más del pasado de Snape, y había terminado enamorándose de él. Pero es que Severus era tan increíble…

"¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer Hermione?", se dijo. No podía ir y decirle a Snape lo que sentía. Tenía que esperar más. Tenía que averiguar lo que él sentía por ella. Y entonces se sintió tonta. Apenas había pasado poco más de una semana desde el primer entrenamiento, y ya estaba pensando en hablar con él. Era totalmente ridículo lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Bueno, tendrás que esperar…", se dijo nuevamente. Esperar no era precisamente algo que a ella le gustara, pero no tenía de otra. Las cosas estaban sucediendo demasiado rápido para ella. El problema era, ¿cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar? Probablemente días, semanas, o meses antes de que Snape se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba. Quizás años… o quizás la eternidad…

Ahora su plan había cambiado. Ya no tenía que descubrir sobre el pasado de Snape. Esta vez tenía que hacerle notar lo que ella sentía, y hacer que él se enamorara de ella.

Pero de nuevo salía un problema. ¿Cómo iba a hacer eso? Pensó en la fotografía. ¿Cómo había logrado Lily aquél cambio tan drástico en Severus? No tenía ni idea. Tendría que esforzarse mucho, y si no funcionaba, tendría que rendirse y hablar con él. O en el peor de los casos, recurrir a un filtro amoroso.

"¿Pero qué estas diciendo?", se dijo asustada. ¿Tanto era lo que sentía por Snape? Pero eso era hacer trampa… No, tenía que se de forma natural. Y entonces una súbita calma la tranquilizó. Snape no tenía pretendientes. No que ella supiera. ¿O si? ¿Habría alguna otra alumna que se moría por él? ¿O quizás alguna profesora? ¿Tendría Severus amigas? Entre tantas preguntas, se obligó a pensar que todo saldría bien al final. Se obligó a pensar que todo podía salir bien entre una estudiante y su profesor de pociones…


	23. Capítulo XXIII

**Bueno, este fanfic ya está llegando a su fin. Quedan tres capítulos más aparte de este, así que espero que les esté gustando, y pronto no tendrán que soportar más mi presencia. -.-**

**¡Cariño! te dedico este capítulo, jeje, ojalá te esté gustando.**

**¡Gracias por los reviews! ¡Este es mi segundo fanfic que llega a más de 100! Gracias de verdad.**

**¡Hasta pronto!**

**Capítulo XXIII**

Hermione pasó el resto del día simplemente perdida en sus pensamientos. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo.

Sin embargo, la semana pasó sin ninguna novedad. Hermione asistía a los entrenamientos, pero hasta el momento ninguno de los dos mencionaba alguna palabra de lo que había sucedido. Incluso ella parecía darse cuenta de que Snape la evitaba. A la hora de dirigirse la palabra, simplemente hablaban sin decir "Severus", "Hermione", "señorita Granger", o "profesor Snape". Parecía que ambos estaban temerosos de lo que podía surgir si decían sus nombres.

Y así, sin saber qué pensar, se llegó el final de la semana, y con eso llegaron también nuevos momentos de desesperación. El entrenamiento estaba a punto de terminar, y nada había sucedido.

- ¿Severus?- se aventuró la chica, haciendo uso por primera vez de aquél permiso que había conseguido de Snape.

El profesor de pociones alzó la vista un poco sorprendido, pero a la vez halagado.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó con atención.

- Eh…-

Hermione se dio cuenta de que en realidad no tenía nada que decirle, y que solo lo había hablado para tener un pretexto de decir su nombre.

- Pues… en realidad yo… este… me preguntaba si podíamos hablar de alguna cosa. Creo que hemos estado muy callados últimamente…- dijo la chica poniéndose roja.

Snape la evaluó rápidamente antes de seguir con su trabajo.

- ¿Y de que quiere hablar? Perdón… ¿De qué quieres hablar?- corrigió rápidamente haciendo que Hermione sonriera.

- De cualquier cosa, cualquier tema, cualquier… lo que sea…-

- Ya sé de que hablaremos…- dijo Snape de repente.

Hermione lo miró emocionada.

- Hoy es tu turno de hablar. ¿Cómo andas de amores?- soltó Snape con una sonrisa traviesa y fugaz, y haciendo que ella perdiera el aliento.

- Ah… eso…- fue lo único que atinó a decir.

- ¿Y bien?-

- Pues nada…- dijo ella intentando pensar.

- ¿Nada?-

"Esta puede ser tu oportunidad de decirle algo…", escuchó en su mente.

- No, nada…- pero su elocuencia fue mayor y con cierta tristeza escuchó sus propias palabras.

- ¿Y qué me dices del señor Ronald Weasley?- preguntó Snape, y con mucha sorpresa, Hermione pareció distinguir en su tono de voz algo parecido a los celos. ¿O había sido su imaginación?

- ¿Ron? Por supuesto que no. ¿Cómo podría pasar algo entre él y yo? Es muy buen amigo, pero solamente eso… jamás se le ocurriría decirme algo…- dijo ella mintiendo descaradamente. ¿Se había equivocado al decir eso? Probablemente debió decir algo más para descubrir si Snape realmente sentía celos.

- Ya veo. Pues debe ser una desgracia para ti, ¿no?- dijo Severus, tanteando la situación.

"Aquí tienes tu oportunidad de hacer que sienta celos…"

- Pues no sé. ¿Crees que haríamos buena pareja?- dijo ella con casualidad.

Snape pareció pensarlo un poco. A juzgar por su expresión, realmente sentía un poco de celos. Era demasiado obvio. No podía estar imaginándolo.

- Pues puede que si… pero también puede que no. La verdad es que yo no los imagino juntos…-

"¡Ajá! Si siente algo por ti…", dijo su mente haciendo que casi se desvaneciera de la emoción.

- ¿De verdad? Pues muchos han dicho que hacemos buena pareja…- dijo ella disfrutando por unos momentos los aparentes celos de Snape.

- Es cierto. Muchos pueden decir eso…- dijo Severus repentinamente con la mirada perdida. – ¿Pero te digo algo?-

- ¿Aja?- preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.

- Eso mismo decían de Lily y de mí. Y como sabes, no sucedió nada…-

Esta vez fue Hermione quien sintió celos, y al mismo tiempo se sintió tonta. ¿Cómo podía sentir celos de Lily? Eso había sucedido hacía demasiado tiempo. Pero no podía evitar preguntarse ¿cómo le había hecho Lily para ganarse su corazón?

- Entiendo…- dijo la chica.

- Así que no confíes mucho en lo que digan los demás-

El entrenamiento estaba llegando a su fin, y Hermione supo que ambos estaban deseosos de que ese fin no llegara jamás.

Pero poco se puede hacer contra el tiempo, y pronto fue hora de despedirse.

- Bueno Severus, te veo mañana…- dijo Hermione un poco vergonzosa.

- Si, a la misma hora, como siempre…-

Ella se despidió con la mano, y estaba por salir cuando la voz de Snape la detuvo.

- Hermione...- dijo Severus llamándola por su nombre por primera vez, y haciendo que Hermione sintiera algo muy extraño en su estómago. Lentamente se giró para quedar de frente a Snape.

- Me preguntaba si tu querías…- Severus estaba nervioso, y ella sintió que su corazón comenzaba a palpitar con fuerza.

- Me preguntaba si tú querías ir a Hogsmeade algún día. Ya sabes, para discutir los posibles problemas que pueden venir en el concurso de pociones…- dijo él encontrando pronto una excusa.

- ¿Solo para eso?- dijo ella un poco decepcionada.

- Bueno, podemos hablar de otras cosas también…- dijo Severus.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que es una cita?- se aventuró la chica.

- Si tu aceptas, creo será muy cercano a una cita…- dijo él sonriendo fugazmente.

Hermione sintió que flotaba. ¿Había escuchado bien? Pero no había tiempo de pensarlo.

- Claro que acepto. Me encantaría…- fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca.

- Me alegro. Entonces te veo mañana, y nos ponemos de acuerdo…-

- Me parece perfecto-

Hermione salió con lentitud del despacho, completamente ensimismada y con el corazón latiendo con mucha fuerza. O podía creer lo que había sucedido. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Tarareando una canción, subió casi flotando a la sala común, sin dejar de pensar en todo lo que podía suceder después de este gran paso. Nada malo podía ocurrir, ¿o si?...


	24. Capítulo XXIV

**Capítulo XXIV**

El siguiente día pasó muy lento. Apenas era mediodía, y Hermione miraba una y otra vez el reloj.

- ¿Esperas algo?- preguntó Ron.

Harry miró a Hermione alzando una ceja. Ella le sonrió con disimulo, mientras que Ron los miraba sin comprender.

- Odio que hagan eso…- dijo el pelirrojo deprimido.

- ¿Qué hagamos qué?- preguntó la chica.

- Que se comporten como si supieran algo que yo no sé, y que no quieren decirme…-

- ¿Otra vez ese tema? Pensé que ya lo habíamos discutido…- dijo Hermione exasperada.

- Lo discutimos, pero no llegamos a ninguna conclusión…- añadió Ron a la defensiva.

- Calma. Pues no sé a lo que te refieres Ron. Solo miré a Hermione esperando a que contestara tu pregunta. No hubo intercambio de información…- dijo Harry intentando apaciguar la inminente pelea.

- Ah…- fue lo único que salió de la boca del pelirrojo.

- Pues yo estaba a punto de contestar… cuando fui interrumpida de forma muy grosera…- dijo la chica con recelo.

- Lo siento. No fue mi intención…- se intentó disculpar Ron.

- Nunca es tu intención, pero aún así lo haces…- murmuró Hermione.

- ¿Dijiste algo?-

- Nada. Pues solo estoy esperando que sea la hora de comer. Tengo mucha hambre…- dijo Hermione mirando nuevamente el reloj y decepcionándose al ver que solo había transcurrido un minuto.

- Podemos ir a la cocina…- sugirió Ron.

- No gracias. Ya es suficiente trabajo para los elfos el preparar la comida para todos…- dijo Hermione asesinándolo con la mirada.

- ¡Ron!- gritó de pronto una voz.

Los tres amigos voltearon instantáneamente para descubrir a la menor de los Weasleys que se acercaba sonriente.

- ¿Qué pasa Ginny?- preguntó Ron intrigado por el buen humor de su hermana.

- Recibí una carta de mamá. ¡Dice que papá fue ascendido en el Ministerio de magia!- dijo Ginny emocionada.

- ¿De verdad?- preguntó Ron levantándose de su lugar.

- Si. Creo que deberías leer la carta. Ven conmigo unos momentos…- dijo la chica jalándolo.

- ¡Vengo en un rato!- se despidió Ron de sus dos amigos que también se habían alegrado con la noticia.

Ginny y Ron desaparecieron unos instantes después, y Harry y Hermione se quedaron discutiendo la noticia.

- ¡Me alegro mucho!-

- La verdad es que si. Muy buena noticia-

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te tiene tan ansiosa?- preguntó Harry de repente.

Hermione ya se esperaba la pregunta, pero aún así sintió nervios.

- Pues…-

- Pues Snape, ¿para qué pregunté?- dijo Harry con media sonrisa.

Hermione no dijo nada.

- ¿Qué sucede? Pensé que todo iba bien…- dijo Harry al ver que la chica no contestaba.

- Va de maravilla…- dijo ella sonriendo.

- Pues… me alegro- dijo Harry no muy seguro de lo que decía.

- Me invitó a Hogsmeade- dijo ella conteniendo apenas su emoción.

- ¡Qué!- gritó Harry haciendo que otros estudiantes lo miraran como si estuviera loco.

- Pues eso, me invitó a Hogsmeade…-

- ¿Es una cita?- preguntó el chico intrigado.

- Pues no sé… ¿qué piensas tú?- dijo ella, sumida en cavilaciones.

- ¿Pero eso significa que él siente algo por ti?- dijo Harry ignorando su pregunta.

- No lo sé. Puede que si, ¿no crees?- dijo ella mirándolo interrogante.

- Pues te invitó a Hogsmeade, a lo mejor si…- dijo Harry pensativo.

- No sé que haré Harry…- dijo Hermione nerviosa.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer de qué?- preguntó Harry sin entender muy bien.

- ¿Que voy a hacer si es una cita?-

- ¿No querías que fuera una cita?- dijo el chico sin entenderla del todo.

- Pues si, pero ahora es extraño…-

- ¿Cuándo van a ir?-

- Hoy nos pondremos de acuerdo…-

- Ya veo la razón de tu impaciencia-

- Si-

Ambos se quedaron unos momentos en silencio.

- ¡Pero Hermione!- dijo Harry de pronto, casi gritando.

Ella lo vio con cara de interrogación.

- ¿Cómo es posible?-

- ¿Qué cosa?- dijo la chica sin entender.

- ¿Cómo es posible que suceda algo entre ustedes dos? ¡Eres una estudiante! ¡Y el un profesor de Hogwarts!-

- ¿Y eso qué?-

- ¿Has pensado en lo que van a decir si alguien los ve juntos tomando una cerveza de mantequilla en Hogsmeade? ¿Qué excusa darán? Sería demasiado obvio… No es algo que se pueda ocultar…-

Hermione se quedó callada, sumida en sus pensamientos. Lo que Harry decía era cierto. ¿Qué iban a decir si alguien los descubría? Podían decir que se reunían con motivos académicos solamente, por cuestiones del concurso de pociones.

Era una buena excusa. ¿Pero que pasaría después del concurso? ¿Qué excusa darían? Ya no habría motivo de los entrenamientos, y mucho menos de salir juntos. Además, ella no quería que fuera así. No quería estar escondiéndose del mundo y vivir con miedo a que los descubrieran.

- Tienes razón Harry, no lo he pensado…- dijo entonces, súbitamente triste.

- Deberías pensarlo mejor. Como amigo te digo que es un riesgo muy grande. ¿Estas segura que valdría la pena?-

- De eso estoy segura- dijo Hermione sorprendiéndose de lo rápido y firme que había contestado.

- Ya veo que si…- dijo Harry sumiéndose ahora en cavilaciones.

- Bueno, lo mejor será esperar un poco a ver qué resulta de esa salida a Hogsmeade, ¿no crees?- dijo ella recobrando un poco de la emoción.

- Supongo que si-

- Le propondré que vayamos este mismo fin de semana. Entre más rápido sea, mejor. Después de eso ya veré lo que sucede. Puede que nada…-

- O puede que mucho…- completó Harry.

Ambos se quedaron callados nuevamente.

- ¿Hermione?- dijo Harry después de un rato.

- ¿Aja?-

-¿Has pensado en la posibilidad de que Snape siga siendo un mortífago?- dijo el chico un poco indeciso.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre dudar acerca de eso? ¡Por supuesto que no es un mortífago!-

- ¿Han hablado de eso?- preguntó Harry.

- Este… pues en realidad no…- dijo la chica recordando que no habían tocado nunca ese tema.

- ¿Entonces cómo estas tan segura?-

- Harry, él no es un mortífago. No podría serlo…-

- Eso dices, pero olvidas que si lo fue. Olvidas que estuvo del lado de Voldemort…-

- ¡No sabes nada de su vida!- dijo ella defendiendo a Snape.

- Puede que no. Pero admites que no han hablado de eso…-

- Simplemente es imposible que lo sea…- dijo ella comenzando a desesperarse.

- Está bien. Solo ten cuidado…-

Ambos se callaron, y Hermione entró en un nuevo torbellino de dudas y preguntas. Lo que Harry decía era verdad. No habían hablado sobre ese pasado oscuro de Snape. Y ella había olvidado por completo ese detalle. Decidió que ese sería el siguiente tema del cuál hablarían, pero sintió cierta confianza dentro de ella. Era simplemente imposible que Snape siguiera siendo un mortífago…


	25. Capítulo XXV

**¡Hola! Hoy logré actualizar nuevamente. El fanfic está a punto de terminar. Espero que les esté gustando, y que no me vayan a matar por el final -.-, de verdad espero que no me maten… **

**En fin, ¡Gracias por sus reviews! **

_**Capítulo Anterior:**_

_- Simplemente es imposible que lo sea…- dijo ella comenzando a desesperarse._

_- Está bien. Solo ten cuidado…-_

_Ambos se callaron, y Hermione entró en un nuevo torbellino de dudas y preguntas. Lo que Harry decía era verdad. No habían hablado sobre ese pasado oscuro de Snape. Y ella había olvidado por completo ese detalle. Decidió que ese sería el siguiente tema del cuál hablarían, pero sintió cierta confianza dentro de ella. Era simplemente imposible que Snape siguiera siendo un mortífago…_

**Capítulo XXV**

Y así, entre dudas y cavilaciones llegó la tarde. Faltaban diez minutos todavía, pero Hermione ya se encontraba frente a la puerta del despacho.

Pero esta vez no dudaba. Ni siquiera sentía la necesidad de llamar a la puerta. Sabia que Severus la esperaba igualmente impaciente.

- ¿Severus?- preguntó a modo de saludo entrando al despacho. Snape se levantó al instante y se dirigió a ella.

- Hola Hermione-

Se quedaron viendo unos instantes sin darse cuenta, y cuando al fin la chica se percató de que Snape la miraba fijamente a los ojos, se ruborizó inconscientemente.

- Bien. ¿De qué vamos a hablar hoy?- preguntó Hermione tomando asiento. Severus hizo lo mismo en su silla.

- Pues no sé. ¿De qué quieres hablar?- preguntó él cortésmente.

Hermione aún dudaba dentro de ella. ¿Debía preguntar sobre su pasado de mortífago? ¿Qué pasaba si se enojaba? No quería arruinar las cosas. Pero las palabras de Harry resonaban en su mente: "Olvidas que estuvo del lado de Voldemort…"

- ¿En qué piensas?- preguntó el profesor de pociones al ver que ella no respondía.

- ¿Ah? ¡Ah! Lo siento… solo pensaba…- dijo la chica volviendo de sus pensamientos.

- ¿En qué?-

- Pues en nada… solo cosas…-

- Ya veo-

La conversación no parecía muy interesante, y eso exasperó a Hermione. Además, tenía que preguntárselo. Estaba segura de la respuesta, pero quería decirle a Harry que habían hablado de eso y así demostrarle que Snape no era ningún mortífago.

- ¿Severus?-

La voz de la chica retumbó entre las paredes de las mazmorras. Snape alzó la mirada y se encontró con aquellos ojos marrones que lo miraban con intriga.

- ¿Qué sucede?-

- ¿Eres un mortífago?- soltó Hermione sin rodeos.

Snape se quedó muy serio, haciendo que Hermione se arrepintiera de su pregunta.

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso?- respondió después de unos segundos de incómodo silencio.

- Yo… solo quería saber…-

- ¿No confías en mí?-

- ¡Por supuesto que si!-

- ¿Entonces por qué preguntas?- preguntó Severus levantándose de su silla y poniendo las manos sobre la mesa.

- No quise ofenderte… lo siento mucho…- Hermione no sabía qué decir. Parecía que Snape estaba muy molesto.

- Fui un mortífago… eso no es ningún secreto-

Ella no dijo nada, en espera de la explicación de Snape.

- Me equivoqué, y lo admito. Pero no puedo creer que dudes de mí ahora. Trabajo en Hogwarts, y el director tiene toda la confianza en mí….-

Hermione se arrepintió de haber preguntado. Se sentía tonta. Por supuesto que Snape no era un mortífago. ¿Cómo había podido preguntar semejante disparate?

- Lo siento mucho…- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

- No. Está bien. Es natural que dudes. Todo el mundo lo hace- Snape ya se había calmado y volvió a sentarse. Pero ella seguía sintiéndose culpable.

- Yo no dudé nunca. Solo…- Hermione se detuvo. Había estado a punto de decirle que le había contado a Harry sobre lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Sería un error decirle?

- ¿Solo que qué?-

- ¿Severus? ¿Qué vamos a hacer cuando descubran que tenemos citas?- dijo ella con cierto miedo en la voz.

Snape bajó la mirada pensativo.

- No tendrás que preocuparte por mucho tiempo…- contestó unos momentos después.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó la chica con curiosidad.

- En realidad a nada importante. Pero mejor dime, ¿cuándo quieres ir a Hogsmeade?-

Hermione sintió de nuevo aquella emoción que la había estado invadiendo las últimas semanas.

- ¿Cuándo puedes tú?-

- ¿Qué te parece pasado mañana?- preguntó Snape.

- Me parece perfecto-

- Entonces así será-

- ¿Pero qué vamos a hacer? ¿Qué pasa si alguien nos descubre?-

- ¿Tan avergonzada estás de mi?- preguntó Snape con resentimiento fingido.

- ¡Claro que no! ¿Pero no has pensado en eso? Una estudiante y un profesor… ¿qué dirían?-

- ¿Te importa tanto lo que digan?-

- No, pero podría perjudicarte…-

- No te preocupes-

- Pero Severus…-

- Además tenemos el pretexto del concurso…-

- Es cierto… ¿pero después?-

- Después ya pensaremos en algo, ¿no crees?- dijo Snape con optimismo, pero Hermione no pudo evitar notar cierta melancolía en su voz. ¿O lo había imaginado?

- Tienes razón…- dijo ella tratando de convencerse a sí misma.

- Bueno, pues entonces nos veremos en dos días…- dijo Snape sonriente.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó ella sin entender.

- A que la hora de entrenamiento ya se terminó…- dijo Snape mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta.

- ¿De verdad? ¡El tiempo pasa tan rápido!- se quejó Hermione.

- Pero si quieres quedarte más tiempo no hay problema…- repuso él sin perder su sonrisa.

- Me encantaría- dijo la chica levantándose también.

- ¿Entonces por qué te levantas?- preguntó Snape. La chica estaba halagada de que Snape siguiera manteniendo esa sonrisa que la hacía desvanecerse. Por fin había logrado hacer que Severus sonriera como en aquella vieja foto. Por fin estaba segura de que ambos sentían lo mismo uno por el otro. Por fin estaba segura de que aquello era un amor mutuo.

Hermione sintió que su corazón latía desbocado, que su cara se sonrojaba irremediablemente, y que estaba haciendo una tontería. Pero no había marcha atrás.

Con mucha lentitud, casi como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, Hermione acortó la distancia que había entre ellos y soltando un suspiro se puso de puntas. Snape dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás sorprendido, pero casi de inmediato reaccionó. Y entonces, casi como en un sueño, la poca distancia que había entre ellos se esfumó por completo para dar paso a un suave y tierno beso…


	26. Capitulo XXVI Final

**Hola! Bueno, este fanfic ha llegado a su fin. Espero que puedan dejar un ultimo comentario dandome sus opiniones, criticas o amenazas (que sin duda alguna habra). Tambien espero escribir otro fanfic pronto, y si les parece, nos volveremos a ver.  
Amor! te dedico este ultimo capitulo, esperando que te haya gustado el fanfic, jaja, aunque yo creo que luego me vas a matar por gtalk -.-, pero es que tu sabes que mis finales no son tan buenos como los tuyos!**

**En fin, gracias a Nini Snape, amaia, tercy-S-Scloe, sindzero, Ayra, rachel69, Nimue-Tarrazo, Flor, Tenshi of Valhalla (ya puedo escribir tu nombre sin leerlo, jeje), DoOmii, Gabystune, Jean-Slytherin, Adrel, sauce black, titiz, choconinia, Ayra16, rasaaabe, lalis, karen y Carolina. Gracias de verdad! llevo 133 reviews! todo un logro! Y disculpen que no haya acentos ni los primeros signos de exclamacion e interrogacion, pero mi compu murio y escribi este final en una donde no existen -.-**

**Sin mas que decir, Hasta pronto!**

_**Capítulo Anterior:**_

_- Me encantaría- dijo la chica levantándose también._

_- ¿Entonces por qué te levantas?- preguntó Snape. _

_La chica estaba halagada de que Snape siguiera manteniendo esa sonrisa que la hacía desvanecerse. Por fin había logrado hacer que Severus sonriera como en aquella vieja foto. Por fin estaba segura de que ambos sentían lo mismo uno por el otro. Por fin estaba segura de que aquello era un amor mutuo._

_Hermione sintió que su corazón latía desbocado, que su cara se sonrojaba irremediablemente, y que estaba haciendo una tontería. Pero no había marcha atrás._

_Con mucha lentitud, casi como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, Hermione acortó la distancia que había entre ellos y soltando un suspiro se puso de puntas. Snape dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás sorprendido, pero casi de inmediato reaccionó. Y entonces, casi como en un sueño, la poca distancia que había entre ellos se esfumó por completo para dar paso a un suave y tierno beso…_

**Capitulo XXVI **

**FINAL**

Una vez mas, como otras tantas veces en los ultimos dias, Hermione salio flotando como en una nube. Snape seguia parado en la puerta, incapaz de decir una palabra. Y asi, sin intercambiar mas que miradas, ella se alejo de las mazmorras.

Habia sido increible. Mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Y ahora estaba completamente segura de que Snape sentia algo muy fuerte por ella. Simplemente era maravilloso.

"Estas loca Hermione...", se dijo cuando estaba a punto de llegar al retrato. Sin embargo, sonreia. Si eso era estar loca, entonces queria estar loca para siempre.

Esa noche no pudo dormir, pensando en las maravillas que le esperaban. Cuando amanecio, se quedo mas tiempo acostada, simplemente soñando despierta. Pronto se quedo sola, pero seguia disfrutando de sus ilusiones.

Probablemente habia pasado una hora, o dos, cuando sintio que la puerta se abria y alguien entraba con urgencia. Sorprendida, se incorporo en su cama.

- Ginny!- grito viendo a su pelirroja amiga que parecia buscar algo desesperada.

- Hermione! te estaba buscando! que bien que te encuentro...-

- Que sucede?- pregunto Hermione empezando a asustarse.

- Es Dumbledore. Todos los alumnos deben reunirse en el Gran Comedor...- dijo Ginny entre jadeos, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Hermione se levanto apresuradamente y siguio a Ginny, quien ya salia del dormitorio.

- Ginny! Que sucede?- dijo la chica desesperada corriendo para alcanzar a su amiga.

- No se. Pero te aseguro que nada bueno...-

Ambas amigas llegaron con el corazon desbocado al Gran Comedor, donde seguian llegando y llegando alumnos. Al frente del comedor estaban los proferores y el director, este ultimo con una mirada de intensa procupacion.

Los murmullos iban en aumento conforme mas alumnos se reunian. Finalmente, la puerta se cerro por arte de magia, y Dumbledore dio un paso al frente. Los cuchicheos cesaron de inmediato, y un silencio sepulcral invadio la estancia.

- Como se dan cuenta, esta es una reunion de emergencia...- comenzo el director paseandose frente a los alumnos. Se detuvo, carraspeo un poco, como pensando en lo que iba a decir. Parecio decidirse, y entonces hablo:

- Primero que nada, No hay nada que temer. Deben conservar la calma-

Hermione cerro los ojos al escuchar esas palabras. Definitivamente algo malo estaba sucediendo. Los discursos que comienzan con un "No hay nada de que preocuparse..." siempre tienen la intencion de preparar a las personas para lo peor que viene despues.

- Voldemort ha rodeado el castillo. El Ministerio de Magia parece haber sucumbido ante su poder. Parece ser que hubo infiltrados y ahora ejerce total control sobre el...-

Un murmullo de indignacion y de miedo recorrio el ambiente.

- Calma!- el grito de Dumbledore puso fin a los murmullos. - Como les dije, no deben preocuparse. La Orden del Fenix viene en camino, y Hogwarts no esta tan indefenso como creen. Una infinidad de magia y de hechizos antiguos lo protegen contra cualquier ataque de artes oscuras-

Aquellas palabras parecieron tranquilizar un poco a la comitiva que ahi se encontraba reunida. Hermione no podia articular palabra. Como era posible? Habia estado tan sumida en sus emociones y en sus asuntos que habia olvidado por completo los problemas del mundo magico.

- Hermione?- su amiga la saco de sus pensamientos.

- Que pasa?- dijo Hermione asustada.

- Es Harry, no logro encontrarlo...- dijo la pelirroja estirando el cuello lo mas que podia para buscar a su amigo.

- Harry! y Ron?- pregunto Hermione preocupada y empezando a buscar tambien.

- Ron esta alla, vamos con el...- señalo Ginny hacia un rincon apartado.

- Ron? que haces? donde esta Harry?- solto Hermione cuando llego.

El chico la miro con angustia.

- Hace rato Harry me dijo que tenia que salir. Durante el desayuno recibio una lechuza. Yo pense que era alguna nota para los capitanes de Quidditch. Lo se, soy un estupido. Luego Alguien entro corriendo a la sala comun avisando que todos tenian que bajar al Gran Comedor. Intente alcanzarlo, pero lo perdi en las escaleras. No se a donde fue...-

- Oh no...- murmuro Hermione al comprender que probablemente Harry estaba a punto de enfrentarse a Voldemort. -Tenemos que hablar con Dumbledore. Harry no puede ir solo a la batalla!...-

Ginny y Ron asintieron, y de inmediato los tres se dirigieron hacia los proferores. Hermione no pudo evitar notar la presencia de Snape, que estaba parado junto a Dumbledore sin demostrar ninguna expresion.

Al pasar junto a el sus miradas se encontraron unos instantes, y Hermione percibio cierta tristeza en sus ojos.

- Donde esta Harry?- escucho que Ginny preguntaba casi amenazante. A sus espaldas el Gran Comedor quedo completamente en silencio al escuchar el nombre de "Harry".

Dumbledore no contesto de inmediato, y Hermione penso por unos momentos que simplemente se daria la vuelta y se iria. El ambiente era muy tenso.

- Harry esta afuera del Gran Comedor, esperando a la Orden del Fenix...- dijo entonces el director con resignacion.

- Pero no es justo! Harry no puede luchar solo. Tiene amigos que estan tan preparados como el...- intervino Hermione entonces.

- Harry me pidio en persona que no dejara intervenir a ningun estudiante hasta que fuera totalmente necesario- dijo Dumbledore en un tono que no admitia discusiones.

- Pero...-

- Me escuho señor Weasley?-

- Yo...-

- Los profesores iremos tambien. Harry no esta solo- concluyo Dumbledore girando para dirigirse a los profesores.

Los tres amigos se quedaron sin saber que hacer, demasiado enojados para expresarse.

- Es hora- la voz de Dumbledore retumbo en las grandes paredes.

La ira de Hermione se desvanecio de pronto al comprender que los profesores se ponian en marcha.

- Severus!- murmuro Hermione viendo la inmensa capa negra de Snape que ondulaba a cada paso.

Como si hubiera escuchado aquel murmullo imperceptible, Snape volteo a verla, y sus ojos se encontraron en medio de aquella confusion. Justo cuando pasaba frente a ella se detuvo unos segundos, y despues se inclino un poco para estar a la altura de la chica.

- Adios... por si acaso...- fueron las palabras que ella escucho en el susurro.

- Pero Severus...-

- Te veo mañana para ir a Hogsmeade...- dijo Snape sonriendo de esa forma que la hacia desvanecer. Hermione vio sinceridad en aquellos ojos oscuros.

- Por supuesto... estare esperando...- fue lo unico de lo cual fue capaz de decir.

- Adios entonces-

- Adios-

Sin otra palabra, Snape se perdio entre los profesores que ya salian del Gran Comedor. La chica estaba paralizada, y solo cuando la puerta se cerro, ella volvio en si. Miro a su alrededor comprobando que todo el colegio se habia percatado de la escena, y entonces encontro la mirada de Ron.

- Eso era entonces...- dijo Ron captando finalmente la idea.

- Lo siento Ron...- dijo Hermione con tristeza. Cerro los ojos con fuerza intentando negar lo ocurrido: Se habia despedido de Severus.

---

Lo siguiente que ocurrio fue que todo en el Gran Comedor quedo completamente en silencio. Por los grandes ventanales podian verse de vez en cuando destellos de luz, y se escuchaban los estallidos de la batalla. Uno que oto grito se colaba y resonaba con un eco tenebroso entre las paredes. "Avada Kedavra!", y todos en el Gran Comedor se encogian de temor al pensar en una posible muerte, mientras que la incertidumbre jugaba en sus imaginaciones al hacerles preguntarse entre ellos: "Fue una maldicion de un mortifago o de alguien en la Orden del Fenix?"

Nadie sabe cuanto duro la batalla. Lo que todos recuerdan es que de pronto hubo un gran estallido de luz, y todo quedo en silencio. Las velas que alumbraban el techo se apagaron y solo podia escucharse el respirar angustiado de todos los estudiantes.

Pasaron varios minutos, y entonces se abrio la puerta principal. El Gran Comedor contuvo el aliento cuando varias sombras se recortaron contra la luz que entraba. Ni una voz, ni un grito, ni un signo de vistoria o de derrota. La mas alta de las siluetas alzo un brazo entonces. Dumbledore o Voldemort?

Unas chispas salieron de la varita en alto, y el Gran Comedor se ilumino nuevamente para recibir a los recien llegados.

- D... Dumbledore!- grito alguien cuando los ojos se adaptaron a la luz, y acto despues, el Gran Comedor estallo en vitores y aplausos.

Justo atras venia Harry, y los tres amigos soltaron el aliento contenido, uniendose a los aplausos vigorosos que comenzaban a calentar el frio ambiente. Los magos de la Orden del Fenix seguian entrando, pero Hermione aun no descubria al profesor de pociones.

"Severus", rogo en silencio.

Su corazon omitio un latido cuando la puerta ya no dio paso a nadie.

"No puede ser...", penso mientras el Gran Comedor celebraba la victoria. Apenas escuchaba los gritos que aclamaban a Harry, y apenas se dio cuenta cuando este llego junto a ellos y abrazo a Ginny, luego a Ron, y por ultimo a ella.

Hermione lo interrogo con la mirada angustiada, y su corazon se detuvo al ver que Harry bajaba la cabeza.

- Lo siento Hermione...- fueron las palabras de su amigo, y su mundo se desvanecio.

---

**Epilogo**

Esta historia que les cuento sucedio hace ya muchos años, pero aun la guardo en mis memorias. Puede que no recuerde cada detalle con exactitud, pero cuando cuento la historia vuelvo a sentir las mismas emociones que me envolvieron en aquella epoca.

Durante mucho tiempo sufri en cada clase de pociones, en cada sueño y en cada segundo. Odie a Harry y a Dumbledore por no dejarnos combatir, pero tambien me odie a mi misma por haber respetado esas ordenes.

Meses mas tarde, cuando ya habia logrado asimilar el hecho de que jamas lo volveria a ver, di un paseo por los jardines de Hogwarts, y mis pies me guiaron sin remedio hacia aquel arbol de los recuerdos. Fue por instinto natural. Tome una piedra afilada y subi hasta la primera rama. Con la mayor delicadeza que pude, grabe nuestros nombres mas alto que cualquiera de los otros nombres que habia en el tronco. "Hermione y Severus", encerrado en un corazon. Baje del arbol, y me despedi de el. El arbol me acaricio con sus hojas para darme a entender que comprendia mis recuerdos, y que guardaria mi secreto para la posteridad.

Si visitan Hogwarts algun dia y dan un paseo por el lago, probablemente podran ver aun en el tronco de ese viejo amigo que nuestros nombres siguen estando mas altos que cualquier otro.

Y aun hoy, no hay un solo dia en que no me pregunte: de no ser por la batalla, que hubiera pasado entre nosotros? A pesar de que lo conoci en unos cuantos dias, Severus fue el amor de mi vida. Jamas volvi a conocer a un hombre tan misterioso, tan atento, interesante, tierno y... en fin, a nadie como Snape.

Sin embargo, estoy segura de que el esta esperando por mi. Me esta esperando para poder al fin dar ese paseo que nunca logramos hacer, y para continuar juntos ya sin preocupaciones... y sin media vida de distancia.

Pero ya hable mucho y se hizo tarde. Fue una historia triste, lo se, pero les adverti que no esperaran mucho. Ya no hay mas que contar, y me despido de ustedes en esta noche de nostalgia por si no nos volvemos a ver. Gracias por escuchar a Hermione, la sabelotodo que se enamoro de su profesor de pociones en Hogwarts, aquel viejo castillo que hoy guarda una historia mas en su tesoro de recuerdos...

---

Eff di Jay, 10/10/07, 10:11 pm


End file.
